The Angel's Promise
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: PitxZelda, OCxLink, PeachxIke. Rumors, lies, deceit, betrayal. All you would ever need to ruin someone's life and their love. Pit and Zelda only have each other, but who can they turn to when they have nothing left? IT'S FINALLY DONE.
1. Not an expected night

**Regii said that PitxZelda is overrated? NONSENSE! **

**Oh hai thar, muffins. I'm back with a sequel to **_**Newcome Friendship **_**where we saw Pit arrive at the Smash Mansion and befriend Zelda. We left off with Zelda in the hospital with a fever and Pit stayed with her until she got all better. Now I'm going to bump up the friendship to something sexy. This fic takes place a week after Zelda gets sick. Now she's all better and so not stressed out. She and Pit have became romantically involved with each other, and Pit decides to make their love true and strong.**

**THIS IS RATED M FOR THE FOLLOWING REASONS: Explicit language, possible violence, major sexual scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I own the fanfic and the first idea of PitxZelda. Super Smash Brothers is owned by Nintendo. **

_**The Angel's Promise**_

Love can come from anywhere, but the best kind is when it comes from your best friend. Pit and Zelda are the living proof of this. The pair had been best friends from day one of the Brawl Tournament and it had gradually grown deeper and powerful. When Zelda fell ill, Pit suspected his own world would end. Luckily for both of them, Zelda pulled through and was back on her feet within days.

A week after the flu caught Zelda, Pit was in his room with Sonic. The angel and the hedgehog were discussing the tournament and who was going to come out on top.

"It's got to be Snake. Man, that guy is hard to launch away and he's got so many weapons that even Ganondorf feels intimidated," Sonic said.

"I don't know, I overheard Snake say on his calling thingie that Ganondorf makes his skin crawl. Maybe Snake is the one intimidated," Pit replied, stretching. "My money's on Ike. His sword is immense and powerful. The fact he can swing it with one hand makes him even stronger then normal. Plus, he really knows how to launch someone with regular smash attacks," the angel went on, painfully remembering his own match against Ike. "I've got some confidence he'll win."

Sonic stretched. "You might be right. We'll see the next time he and Snake fight," he said. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Pit called.

"It's Link!"

Sonic got up and opened the door. Link walked in holding an envelope in his hand.

"Hey Sonic," the hero of twilight said, nodding at the hedgehog. "Hey Pit. Zelda asked me to deliver this to you. She would have done it herself, but she's on kitchen duty right now," Link said, handing Pit the envelope.

"Thanks," Pit said, his heart pounding at the sight of Zelda's personal stationary.

"Speaking of which, dinner's almost done. Gonna come down?" Link asked. Sonic jumped up right away, saying he wanted chilidogs. Pit said for his friends to go on and he'll catch up in a few minutes. He stared at the envelope, wondering what it would about to say.

_Dear Pit,_

_If I had to express my feelings toward you, it would be that you hold my heart in the very palm of your hand. I love you in more ways then words can describe. But we never get a chance to spend much time with each other because of the chores and the fighting that always goes on._

_So I ask now…I'd like to spend the night with you, just sleeping in your arms. My angel, I miss you like the way an old person misses their youth. _**(Pit chuckled at this.) **_Please meet me after dinner near the exit of the cafeteria. I'll be waiting._

_All my loving,_

_Zelda_

_**(A/N: SUPER MEGA ULTRA CUTSIE FLUFF! …Okay, not really, but who cares??)**_

Pit smiled. Zelda always loved to be fluffy with her words, and he didn't mind in the least. At least now he would get to spend some time with his beautiful princess.

It was true, he reflected, that he and Zelda couldn't spend much time together. If he was free, Zelda was either in a fight or doing princess paperwork. If Zelda was free, he'd be in a fight or on kitchen clean up call. It really sucked.

And the only possible time they could spend together was at night. Everyone would be sleeping and his princess would be sleeping beside him…

Pit felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought.

&

Dinner seemed to go on forever. Zelda hoped that Link had delivered her letter to Pit.

The seventeen year old princess had been on kitchen call all day, and she was fed up with the chores. Hell, Zelda didn't even like cooking. Peach loved it, but she loved tanning even more and begged Master Hand to make Zelda take the cooking chores today so she could go sunbathe at the Salon. Zelda liked Peach and all, but she was not happy about being left with the cooking chores. Especially since Kirby, who was a great chef, usually ended up eating it all before it reached the tables.

Zelda sighed. She could hear Peach droning on about how dark her tan had gotten, but Zelda couldn't care less. She could only keep her mind on Pit, who was sitting two tables away and gabbing with the other swordsmen. She wanted to go over there, but she had a feeling she wouldn't have been very welcome.

"Hello! Earth to Zelda, hellooooo?" Peach said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Peach. Did you say something?" Zelda asked, shaking her head.

Peach gave an exasperated sigh. "I just asked you if you wanted to go to the Salon with me sometime this week! Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying??"

"Sorry, Peachie…but no, I haven't," Zelda confessed, flushing.

"You're not still thinking about Marth, are you?" Peach asked.

"Marth? No no, I'm over him," Zelda said, surprised. "If he's happy with Sheeda, then I should be happy for him…right?"

"No, girlie," Peach said dramatically. Zelda made a face at being called 'girlie' but Peach ignored it. "He breaks up with you after a sensational Valentine's Day, and then you get sick soon after that and what's he doing? Fucking some girl, that's what."

"I don't care anymore, Peach!" Zelda snapped. "He wants that lance girl, that's fine by me. I'm WAY over him and I'm more focused on another relationship."

"You mean you hooked up with someone else??" Peach almost screamed. The seven people at the pokemon table glanced over to see what was wrong. Zelda assured Red that everything was okay, and gave Peach a look that said shut the hell up.

"I've actually hooked up with Pit, thank you very much!" Zelda said in a hushed voice.

"Pit? But Zellie…he's a kid!" Peach protested.

"Actually, no he isn't…he's seventeen. Angels have a slower growth spurt then humans or hylians, because most of the growing also goes to their wings," Zelda replied casually. "I don't care about his height. When I got sick, he was the only one that stayed with me. During that time we had a lot of time to talk alone, and he told me that he cared so much for me that it felt like love. We agreed to give romance a try, and it's been good so far."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Peach said with sincerity. "To tell the truth, he might be better for you then Marth was. Didn't you tell me that Marth demanded sex over and over?"

"Yeah, he did…" Zelda said, bitterly. "And I would prefer it if you didn't bring that up again."

"Sorry…" Peach said.

The rest of their meals were eaten in silence. Zelda's hurt flashed in her eyes as she reflected on last Valentine's Day. She and Marth had been going out for two months and all that time, he had been nothing but a sexual cling on. On Valentine's Day, she and Marth had finally broken up. She had finally refused to have sex for a third time that night, and he had thrown her out of his room while she was naked. Luckily for her, Peach had happened to be passing by and had given her the robe Ike gave her as a gift to Zelda to wear so she could walk back to the Hylian dorm. After that, she had demanded her clothes back, but found out that Marth had burnt them. They hardly spoke after that.

Zelda never told anyone and asked that Peach kept it a secret. If there was one thing that Zelda didn't want, it was trouble.

"_At least Marth had the decency to wear a condom while he fucked me. Otherwise I would have been carrying around his bastard baby, while he'd be fucking Sheeda."_

&

Fifteen minutes later, Zelda was standing by the exit of the Cafeteria. If Pit didn't get her letter, then a whole night would be wasted to a lonely sleep. What if he…

Just before she let her thoughts mess with her mind, Pit showed up grinning from ear to ear. "Hello, my princess."

"Hello, my angel," Zelda greeted back, smiling. It was their typical greeting for each other whenever they were alone. "I'm glad Link gave you my letter. It wasn't opened before you got it, was it?"

"Nope. I was the only one to open it," Pit said.

"Good. I'm glad I can trust Link."

"And what about me?" Pit teased. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you more then I could ever trust someone," Zelda said, giving him a kiss. Pit smiled and pulled Zelda closer for a soft but passionate tongue war. When they finally broke apart for a quick breath, Zelda pushed her hair away from her neck and Pit gave her a love bite.

"I enjoy playing Cupid to my wonderful princess," Pit said, kissing Zelda on the neck where he had bitten her.

"I enjoy it just as much," Zelda retorted playfully. "What do you say we head upstairs to your room, where we can have some more privacy?" She had suggested his room because he bunked alone and Zelda had to share a room with Link and Toon Link.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night," Pit answered, picking Zelda up bridal style. Zelda was surprised. She didn't know that Pit was strong enough to hold her, but now Pit was in the air and flying towards the stairs. She held on tight to his robe, afraid that she might slip and take a bad fall. But Pit held her securely and carefully, not wanting to drop her. Zelda relaxed and let her guardian angel take flight.

"You're so strong..." she whispered.

"I have to be. I have to protect my beautiful princess from danger," Pit smiled, and Zelda felt her heartbeat speed up. He looked so handsome and sexy with that smile in the dim lights.

It didn't take long for Pit to reach the Skyworld dorm, his room. The angel put Zelda down and opened the door to show that the room had been specially decorated for their special night. The room was lit by dozens of rose scented candles, the curtains drawn closed and the bed looked freshly made and smelled laundered.

"I see you prepared."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Pit said. He took Zelda's hand and kissed it. Zelda noticed that she was still in her regular dress and pulled her hand away, flustered.

"I forgot my nightgown," she said, embarassed.

"Oh...well, that's a problem..." Pit replied, relieved that she didn't pull away because he was coming on too strong.

Zelda was already at the door. "I won't be long...give me two minutes and I'll be back," she said, smiling. With that, she left the room and headed over to the Hyrule dorm.

_"I remember when I had done that with Marth...he had snapped at me that I wouldn't need any clothes and practically tore my dress off..."_

Zelda's eyes threatened to burn with tears. She stopped and blinked a few times before going on. Unfortunately when she looked up, she saw a very unwelcome face.

"My room. Now," Marth said, his blue eyes looking so cold.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, was that too difficult to understand? Get to my room, Zelda. NOW," Marth practically shoved her into the room across from Pit's room.

"Marth, are you crazy??" Zelda screamed. She felt that same fear she had always felt whenever Marth wanted sex. He would do anything to get it, including using violence.

"No, baby...just horny," he said as he slammed the door and fell on top of Zelda. His breath reeked of scotch and Zelda knew he had too much to drink. What an advantage! Before Marth could touch her, she grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

"We're broken up, remember??" Zelda yelled to his face. "I am not your girl! Go fuck your new one!" Zelda screamed as she ran out of his room and back to her own. She slammed the door and buried herself in her bed, crying.

&

**Yup. Instead of it just being a one shot, I'll go with making a regular story. **

**Okay, so some people are gonna want an explanation of the references to **_**Avenge My Valentine's Day **_**and **_**Newcome Friendship. **_**Here's a brief summary of the timeline.**

_**Avenge My Valentine's Day**_** was the story of SamusxSnake, but it also showed MarthxZelda and IkexPeach. At that time, Pit had not arrived at the mansion yet. After the Valentine's Day, Zelda and Marth finally broke up. A few days later, Pit arrived at the mansion, cueing **_**Newcome Friendship's**_** events, where Zelda and Pit met and after five days, Zelda fell ill. Not revealed in the fics, Zelda and Pit spent time talking during her hospitalization, and agreed to give romance a try. That's where this all comes to play.**

**I enjoy making Marth the bad one, since I don't like him so much. :3**

**Read and Review! The lemon will come eventually!**

**CeleBaby20**


	2. Everything goes wrong

**I love you, muffins! (heart)**

**If anyone wants to know who Sheeda is, she's a girl from Marth's Fire Emblem game. I believe she's on a sticker in Brawl, but her name appears as Shiida.**

**Note: There will be no rape. The most that will be shown is attempted rape.**

**&**

It was 10:30, at least half an hour since Pit and Zelda went up to Pit's room to spend the night with each other. And it's been half an hour since Zelda went to get her nightgown...and not come back. Every five minutes, Pit had told himself she was probably just looking for it or washing up or brushing her teeth. But after half an hour, he ran out of excuses and was getting suspicious of why Zelda didn't come back.

"Maybe she forgot the way to my room..." Pit mused.

Thinking that was the reason, Pit pulled his robe back on over his boxers. He had planned on just sleeping like that tonight, but he sure as Underworld didn't want to go out like that. After getting himself dressed, he crept out of his room and noticed that Marth's room was slightly opened. Inside, he could hear Marth cursing and bumping into walls. He could also hear Marth cursing out someone, but the name was slurred in a drunken tone.

"Holy Palutina, what's up his ass?" Pit muttered as he bypassed the door. "Probably something sandpapery…"

"Shhh…it's okay, Zelda. Please calm down…" a female voice inside Zelda's room was saying. Pit stopped at the sound of comfort. And Zelda's sobbing.

"B-but Peach, he…he almost…"

"I know, I know Zellie…don't worry. All men are perverts. Especially him," Peach was saying.

Pit's heart sank. His worst fear had come to light. He had come on too strong for Zelda and now she was afraid of him. What's more, Peach was calling him a pervert. His whole world seemed to stop around him.

"Wh-hat am I going to do, Peachie…"

"It's about time you taught him a lesson in PAIN. How about we go to his room and kick the man while he's down?"

Pit shuddered. He figured that the 'while he's down' part meant he was lying on the bed and waiting for Zelda.

"No…I-I don't want to get in trouble because of him."

"Fine. But the next time I see him, he's going to get a frying pan to his head…both of them."

Pit cringed. Suddenly he didn't feel so safe in his room anymore.

"_I'll just go and bunk with Sonic tonight. I know he won't mind."_

Too upset to think, Pit practically limped back to his room and blew out all the candles. Sonic's room was next door, and the blue hedgehog usually stayed up late anyway. Pit knocked on Sonic's door with shaky hands.

"Who is it?"

"It's Pit. Sonic, can I spend the night with you tonight?"

The door opened, revealing a bewildered looking Sonic. "I thought you had plans tonight, man."

"I thought I did too…" Pit said, going in without a further word.

**&**

Back over in Zelda's room, Peach was trying to reassure Zelda that Marth can't keep getting away with what he was doing. She was also trying to promise to keep her safe, but Zelda was still in shock from Marth's abrupt sexual desires.

"Oh! Peach, I p-promised I would spend tonight w-with Pit…but I've been gone for too long right now…c-can you go tell him that I can't l-leave my room tonight?" Zelda sobbed out.

"Sure, Zellie. Should I get Link to come in and look out for you?" Peach asked.

"Y-yes. I don't want to be alone."

At that moment, Link and Toon Link burst into the room, laughing. "Dude, that was a HILARIOUS movie!" Toon Link said.

"Yeah! Monty Python and the Holy Grail is…" Link was cut off by a glare on Peach's face and the sight of Zelda crying. "Whoa, sis! What happened?"

"Marth is what happened," Peach said, bluntly.

"Don't tell me…" Link's expression turned dark. "He tried to…?"

"Yup. Can you stay here with Zelda? I have to go talk to Pit," Peach said, getting up.

"Sure," Link said. Peach left the room and the older swordsman sat down next to Zelda. "Sis, why won't you let me attack him or at least talk to him?"

"Because I don't want trouble. He is one of your friends too, remember?" Zelda said in a small voice.

"But he keeps on hurting you…and you may not be my real sister, but I care about you enough to want to protect you," Link said. Toon Link came over and hugged Zelda.

"I don't like Marth!" the chibi swordsman announced. "He keeps hurting my big sister!" Link and Zelda smiled at the adorable angry face Toon Link was giving.

"It's probably because he couldn't find Sheeda tonight…there's no reason he'd want me anymore…besides, he was drunk. I bet tomorrow he won't even remember what happened," Zelda said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Zelda, you're too important to your friends to just get hurt. When you're upset or afraid, I am too. When you are crying, I feel like crying too," Link replied, drawing Zelda into a tight embrace. Toon Link wiggled out from between them, thought twice about it, and hugged Zelda's back.

"Thank you, Link...but if you get into any trouble, Master Hand might suspend you from the Brawl. I don't think that some violence is what should be used to solve this, anyway..." Zelda whispered.

**&**

Peach approached Pit's room, wondering what she was going to say to the angel. She knew that Pit would want to know why Zelda wasn't coming back for the night, but wasn't sure if Zelda wanted her to tell the truth.

"Well, the truth shall always set thee free...I guess I better tell him the truth..." Peach muttered. She knocked on Pit's door and waited.

No answer.

"What the..." Peach knocked louder. Eventually she gave up knocking and tried the door handle instead. Strangely enough the door was open...revealing an empty, dark room.

"Pit...?" Peach called softly, thinking maybe he was asleep in the dark. There was still no answer.

"This is odd...hey!" Peach cried out as the light flashed on.

"I knew you'd come back, Zelda..." a slurred and drunken voice rasped from behind Peach. The mushroom princess turned around so fast that she almost tripped. Behind her was Marth, his eyes so red from all the scotch and his breath reeking like Poison Mushrooms.

And he was missing his shirt and pants, revealing nothing but boxers on. At any other time, Peach would have found the situation hilarious but not now. Marth's expression was so focused on her and he looked hungry for sex. Plus, he had called her Zelda. Peach cursed the fact that she and Zelda looked somewhat alike. But judging from how badly Marth's breath stank, she guessed he was too drunk to tell the difference.

"I don't take lightly to wasnting...to wanting...and havin' to...wait for yah..." Marth could barely string two words together. Peach darted next to the dresser and looked for a way to get around him.

"I'm not Zelda, Marth," she snapped. She cursed herself for not having her frying pan with her. Marth would be seeing stars so fast that he'd think he was part of NASA.

"O'course yah are...you...you are my...girlfrieeeeeeeeend..." Marth slurred.

"Zelda isn't your girlfriend and neither am I. Now get to your room before I deck you," Peach retorted. She waited until Marth was close enough and tried to get out the door. Marth tried to grab at her and succeeded in grabbing her long hair. "OW!!"

"Ah...I says...SAID...GET TO MY RHOOM..." Marth yelled, struggling to walk out.

"Let GO OF ME." Peach's efforts to loosen Marth's grip on her hair were futile. For a drunken guy, he had an iron grip.

"Nuh...nuh...no!" Marth snapped. "Jest...shush...shut up!"

"Nu uh uh...bad idea there, Marth," a very deep male voice said from outside the room. Marth and Peach looked up and saw Ike standing there, his arms folded across his chest. And he looked ANGRY. "Where do you think you're going with my girlfriend?" Ike asked smoothly.

**&**

**Oooh baby, Marth is dead two times over. First Zelda now Peach. Somene needs to calm his hormones down.**

**Marth: Why the hell am I the bad guy?**

**Because there aren't enough fics with you as the bad guy. Plus I don't like you. I can't stress this enough. (My apologies to Marth fangirls.)**

**Marth: Yeah, you better apologise!**

**(punches Marth in the gut) **

**Zelda and Pit: YAY!**

**R.E.A.D & R.E.V.I.E.W (Readily Enjoy And Develop Reading Elements Varily In Every Way)**

**COOL, AN ACROSTIC! (Is that how it's spelled?)**

**CeleBaby20**


	3. Marth's game begins

**Ah, I love this story. :D**

**And I love you all. :3 I'm going to keep going with this. I have inspiration like never before. The inspiration is the newest form of viagra. It's so good; it's like an orgasm in all the excitement.**

**Pit and Zelda: WTF**

**...Shutting up now...**

**&**

Marth said a string of barely recognizable phrases and let go of Peach's hair. Ike smirked and landed a huge punch into Marth's jaw. Before the drunk prince could even react, Ike grabbed him and slammed him into the wall that divided Sonic and Pit's room.

"Ike, wait! That's enough!" Peach cried. She leapt to her feet and grabbed one of Ike's arms in her hands. "He mistook me for Zelda. Please, just...let's go...okay, honey?"

Ike was very tense, which Peach noted with alarm. But he relaxed and threw Marth down. He dusted his hands off and said, "You're lucky that you didn't get any further then the door. Otherwise, I would have snapped your pansy neck for harming Peach."

Marth struggled to stand up, but ended up tripping over his own foot. Peach giggled lightly and Ike smiled maliciously. The couple walked out of the room with linked arms, until Peach paused.

"Wait a second...where's Pit?" she asked, hoping Ike would know.

"Isn't he in his..." Ike suddenly noticed the three golden letters on the door they just walked through. "Hey, what were you doing in Pit's room, Peachie?"

"Zelda was going to spend the night with Pit, but she had to grab something from her room and Marth attacked her...I was suppose to tell Pit that..." Peach was interrupted by Sonic's door opening and the spiky blue hedgehog stepping out.

"What the hell's going on in Pit's room?" Sonic asked, not noticing the couple at first. When he turned his head to the right, he noticed Ike and Peach standing next to Pit's door. Seeing Peach, Sonic's expression turned dark. Pit had told him everything that he had heard outside of Zelda's room and Sonic, being protective of his friend, promised to watch in case Peach came near the angel. "Oh...hello Peach...Ike..."

"Hey Sonic," Ike greeted.

"Hi Sonic. Have you seen Pit?" Peach asked.

"Yeah I've seen him...and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave him alone!" Sonic said, defensively. "Mark my words, Peach, if you go anywhere near Pit, then so help me Chaos Emeralds I will supersonic blast you back to the Mushroom Kingdom!" With that said, Sonic turned heel and slammed his door. The couple heard the click of the lock being turned.

"What was that all about?" Ike asked his girlfriend.

Peach looked very bewildered. "I really have no idea...I never did anything to Pit..." The couple walked away in silence and confusion.

**&**

_The next morning..._

Zelda awoke to the sun shining brightly on her face. Beside her, Toon Link was snoring softly, making a cozy and warm nest under the blankets. After hearing that Zelda was still afraid, he wanted to sleep right beside his 'big sister' to keep her comforted. Zelda didn't mind in the least. In fact, the warmth was reassuring in a way.

Link was sleeping in his own bed, the Master Sword propped right up against the side near his arms. Link vowed that if Marth came into the room, he would be awake at the first sound and challenge Marth to a one sided duel...where Link would be on the one side with his sword and Marth would be dead before he realized what happened.

Zelda smiled, knowing she was so lucky to have protective brothers who really cared about her. She felt lucky to have them, Peach and the rest of her friends, and of course...her angel. Her angel was an important part of her life.

Thinking about Pit, Zelda got out of bed and hoped she could convince Master Hand to let her and Pit off chores today so they could spend the day together. They could walk around the park, bring along a picnic, wad in the lake...maybe she'd even make it up to Pit by bringing him out to dinner and even paying the bill. Zelda was more then willing to do anything to show how much she loved her angel.

The Hylian princess looked in the mirror and grimaced. She had slept in her regular dress and left her hair tied into its usual braid. Now she saw how wrinkled her dress was and how matted down her hair looked.

"Forget this," Zelda said to herself, pulling out her hair binds. She shook out her long, golden brown hair and brushed it down. When she was satisfied with the look, Zelda went to her dresser and picked out one of her favourite outfits: hip huggers with a Playboy Bunny belt and a pink, low cut Happy Bunny T-Shirt (one that said 'make the stupid people shut up') that showed slight midriff. Zelda grinned at the Happy Bunny and went into the bathroom to change. When she got out, Link and Toon Link were just waking up. "Morning, brothers."

"Morning, Zellie," Toon Link said, stretching.

"What he said," Link said, rubbing his eyes. Zelda giggled.

"I wonder what's for breakfast today...?" she wondered. Before she could even leave, a knock sounded at the door.

"Who the hell would be knocking this early?" Link grumbled.

"It's ten o'clock," Toon Link said, playfully punching his older version.

"Like I said, this early..."

Zelda ignored Link and opened the door. On the other side, standing in the hallway, was the Pokemon Trainer, Red. As soon as he saw Zelda, Red began glaring at her.

"Um, hi Red...can I help you?" Zelda asked.

"You can help me by staying the hell away from my friend," Red said viciously.

"What?" Zelda looked confused. "What are you talking abou..."

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. You invite Pit to spend the night with you and then you up and deserted him. To add to his insult, he overheard what you and Peach said about him," Red snapped.

Zelda shook her head. "Red, I really have no idea..."

"Save your lies. I thought you were good for Pit, but you're just a liar. You really broke his heart, Zelda," Red interrupted. "And if I catch you around him again, I'm going to have Charizard turn all your hair into charcoal." With that, Red turned around and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Red, wait!" Zelda called, but Red just ignored her and ran out of sight. She turned around to look back at Link and Toon Link who looked just as confused as she did. "What was that all about?"

"You tell me," Link said, pulling his shirt off over his head. In a muffled voice, he asked, "What did you and Peach talk about last night before me and mini-me came in?"

"Marth's attack on me...Peach was saying how much she wanted to go kick and hurt Marth for what he did, but I wouldn't let her," Zelda said.

"Then…" Link shook his head. "I'm too confused. Let's just go eat."

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" Toon Link asked.

"Like what?"

Toon Link pointed to Link's legs. His _pantless _legs. "Get dressed first."

"Gah, thanks. You saved me."

"No problem. But next time I won't tell you. It would be funny to watch you walk out in boxers," Toon Link said with a smug look.

As the two Links began an argument, Zelda decided to leave. She was really confused by Red's words.

"_Perhaps I should talk to Pit…"_

**&**

Marth woke up to a pounding headache. He stank of dirty clothes, booze and semen. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a very large bruise on his jaw. He had a hangover in every possible way. Where did the semen come from? Let's just say that he was celebrating 'Palm Sunday' last night and agree not to talk about it, okay?

However, as filthy and alcoholic as he is, he's still a prince. Marth kept this in mind as he went for a long shower and scrubbed all evidence of last night down the drain.

"Hm, speaking of last night…" Marth mused. He had vague recollections of wanting a woman so badly. Sheeda had finally ditched him for Roy and the two of them were in Pharae. No one else knew about this, except him, and he preferred to keep it that way.

Zelda was still on his mind. She had a great body, nice sized breasts and a sweet womanhood. Marth wanted to taste that womanhood again so much. But Zelda had fought him off last night. Then another girl…one who looked like Zelda, came hanging around the halls outside his dorm. He could remember someone very powerful striking him into his jaw, and the warning to stay away from his girlfriend. Marth cursed and the soap fell from his hands.

"I mistook Peach for Zelda. Great, Ike's probably going to shove his sword up my ass and castrate me about twenty times…"

Marth finished his shower and got into his regular armor and cape. He fitted his tiara into his blue locks and went out.

On his way to the cafeteria, he could hear Pit arguing with Zelda. Marth paused and wondered what the pipsqueak angel was up to.

"You're nothing but a liar! A fake! And on top of that, I loved you with more then I could ever give in my whole life!" Pit yelled.

"Pit, I swear to the Holy Goddesses! I never threatened you and neither did Peach!" Zelda protested. "I love you! I've always loved you! I would never do anything to hurt you!"

Marth smirked. Looks like last night's events hadn't gone unrecorded by a various amount of people. If he used that to his advantage, he could make everyone so mad at their best friends and even get Zelda back. Now that Pit doesn't believe Zelda's words, it was just so much easier.

A plan was forming in the Altean's head. A plan for some massive chaos, deceit and heartbreaks.

Marth's game was about to begin.

**&**

**So is my game. (grins)**

**I'm thinking of MAYBE doing a slight (or not so slight) self insertation. (Not a word, but I think you know what I mean. If you don't, get your brain renewed because I think it's expired.)**

**(Okay okay, it means I might put myself in the story at one point.)**

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**CeleBaby20**


	4. Important Notice

**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.**

**Due to time constraints, future college plans, relationshit problems, SSBB and my current Resident Evil obsession, I will be discontinuing this fanfic. I am so very very very sorry.**

**Now scroll down...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Keep going...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Keep scrolling!!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FASTER!! MY GRANDPA SCROLLS FASTER THEN YOU!!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chicken soup**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PSYCH! GOTCHA!!**

**This prank was inspired by Ashurii Urashima, who told me if I ever stopped this fanfic, he'd come hit me over the head with a wiimote and then we'd go sightseeing around Canada. **

_**THIS PRANK IS ALL HIS FAULT!!**_

**The real chapter can be viewed by clicking the button next to the chapter selection. (:**


	5. Act One: Spare Pit the details

**So who really wants to know Marth's game? If you do, read on. If you don't, why the hell are you here in the first place?**

**&**

_**Act One: Spare Pit the details**_

Pit wasn't weak. He was one of the toughest fighters with a spirit so hard, he could do a meteor smash with it and send you flying to the next arena. His journey through the Underworld had sharpened his whole demeanor to the point where it could cut you with it. The Underworld was cold, dark and filled with so many enemies. And Pit struck them all down.

So why is it now he's shattered by the one he loved so dearly? Pit wasn't sure, but he was afraid of Zelda and Peach. This fear was so numbing and solid and reduced the angel to grey ash on the inside.

Sonic and Red were right next to him, trying to give him words of comfort. They were both his best friends and knew just what to say to him when he was upset. Pit was only half listening to their words, however. The other half of him was off, screaming into the skies.

Marth was watching the two friends trying to comfort the pipsqueak angel. He had already seen Zelda and Pit argue before over lies, which Pit was crushed over. Marth decided to start the first act by adding salt to Pit's wounds.

The sexually driven prince walked over to Pit's table casually, pretending nothing was wrong. He sat down and looked at Pit straight in the eye. "I heard about what happened, Pit."

"Marth, go away," Red said harshly.

"That isn't nice. I just came to offer my sympathy, nothing else," Marth retorted with a cool voice. "Zelda and I used to go out, you know. I know all there is to know about her."

"Marth, I really don't want to know," Pit mumbled.

"I'm only trying to help you," Marth insisted. "No one knows Zelda better then I do. I can tell you this isn't the first time she's ever lied to someone. She used to lie to me all the time and she even lies about her best friend relationship with Peach."

Sonic's eyes narrowed at Marth, but the prince ignored him. "Zelda's whole purpose in life is living in lies. Believe me, you're probably better off without her. That's why I dumped her in the first place and went to a girl who's really honest. Sheeda's sweet and truthful. Zelda makes up stories so people will be impressed by her. You want to know something?" Marth's voice dropped to a whisper and he leaned forward. "Zelda's got some sort of hallucination-paranoia psychotic state. She's so crazy that she doesn't even see what's real and what isn't."

Pit shot to his feet and slammed a fist to the table. "I won't hear any of this bullshit! I told you to leave me alone! I don't want to hear any of the details, so spare me! Jeez!" He stormed off.

Sonic and Red glared at Marth, who only shrugged. "I'm only telling what needs to be said. He should know the truth about his would-be girlfriend."

"You're only turning the knife, Marth," Red said in a deadly quiet voice. "Just shut up and go away."

"Can't shoot the messenger..." Marth muttered as Red and Sonic got up to follow Pit.

**&**

At the table right next to where Marth was sitting with Pit and his friends, Peach and Ike looked at each other questionningly. They had heard every word Marth had said to Pit and Peach was looking rather upset herself.

"So she lied to me? Everything that was ever done between me and her...and she's...ugh, I'm so confused..." Peach said, clutching her head.

Ike put his hand on Peach's arm. "We don't know that, exactly. Don't jump the hurdle when you're not even there yet, Peachie," he said. "I personally don't believe Marth. He's not used to not getting his way, and remember last night?"

"How could I forget?" Peach said bitterly.

"Exactly. I say we both try and stay out of the way and wait for the truth to show itself. You've known Zelda for a long time. Do you think she's ever been crazy?" Ike asked.

"...No..." Peach replied.

"Well, there you go. I think Marth is really the one who's lying..." Ike's voice trailed off as Zelda entered the cafeteria, screaming.

"KIRBY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT ALL THE FOOD BEFORE IT REACHED THE TABLES!! BAD BAD BAD!"

"KOI-BIII!!" Kirby protested loudly, as Zelda began hitting him over the head. Everyone gasped in shock at the sudden change in the usually sweet princess. Were their eyes decieving them? Peach blinked and rubbed her own blue eyes before retaking in the shocking scene of her best friend hitting the adorable pink puffball.

"Zelda, step down!" Metaknight said, holding his sword up to the princess's stomach. Due to his height, it was difficult to make a proper threat.

Zelda took one look at the small swordsman and dropped Kirby, who ran from the cafeteria crying. Metaknight's eyes flashed red in anger. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Kirby ate all the food again," Zelda replied emotionlessly. Her eyes looked so blank that Metaknight thought she looked half dead.

"Kirby wasn't even on kitchen duty today, you moron. It's Samus and Luigi's turn today. Kirby never went near any food, except his own!" Metaknight shouted. The entire cafeteria gasped and fourteen eyes stared at Zelda in utter disgust.

"I saw him...I saw him with my own eyes..." Zelda said. She turned to leave, her dress swirling and her braided hair clicking against her back.

"What's gotten into you?!" Wolf howled from across the cafeteria. Zelda didn't respond. Instead, she kept her sight forward and left the cafeteria.

There was a heavy tension hovering over everyone and nobody dared to break it. Peach looked at Ike with fear and saw that the fear was mirrored in his own eyes.

Was Marth actually telling Pit, Red and Sonic the truth? Could Zelda really be paranoid and hallucinate things that never happened?

Peach felt her heart flutter in fear.

**&**

Link came out of his room, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that said "I was born intellegent BUT education ruined me". Toon Link followed his older self and was dressed in his Outset Island clothing. The two brothers were on their way to the cafeteria when a pink blur with red shoes ran by, sobbing.

"Hey, that was Kirby! Hey Kirby, wait up!" Toon Link shouted and ran after the puffball.

Link looked after them in some surprise. Kirby rarely ever cried or ran that fast from anything. But who was he running from?

He noticed some movement coming from a corner. A long shadow stretched in from the hallway leading to the Skyworld, Sonic the Hedgehog and Fire Emblem dorms. His heroic (and slightly wolfish) senses told him to follow, so Link crept up slowly and turned his head to see down the hallway.

Zelda, in her dress, was walking towards Marth's room. She slowly paused and looked in back to see if someone was following her. Link quickly ducked his head and watched her shadow on the floor for movement. When it began moving away again, he turned his head and watched Zelda enter Marth's room. The door closed quietly.

_"What's going on here?" _Link wondered. _"I could have sworn Zelda went to go talk to Pit...what would she be doing in Marth's room?"_

**&**

**(giggles like a loony) I know, I know, I am so evil. Marth's game is only going to get worse as the story goes on. It's going to make you shocked and quite possibly you'll go crazy at what I'm going to come up with.**

**I've decided to insert myself in as a supporting character sometime later. Maybe in about two more chapters. For now, I'm going to let Marth play his game and watch what's going to happen. Heartbreaks and fights ahead. You have been warned.**

**Read and review! (Couldn't think of how to turn it into an abbreviation this time...)**

**P.S: MIDNIGHT, GET THE LAZY AUTHOR TO DO HIS/HER CHAPTER FOR 100 WAYS TO KILL ILIA!! (We've been waiting for months now!!)**

**CeleBaby20**


	6. Act Two: The real way to return love

**Apples, bananas and strawberries.**

**&**

_**Act Two: The real way to return love**_

His door was locked and bolted twice. His shades were drawn. Not a single light lit this dreary room, its occupant talking heatedly on the phone with someone.

"Look, the price doesn't matter. Nothing does. And for once, the holy goddess will not be obeyed," the man said, playing his cards.

"You are her eternal servant, and you wish to disobey her by releasing me? That must be serious stuff," a husky girl's voice said over the phone.

"If I wasn't serious about this, I wouldn't have called you. I would let you rot in your dungeon."

"Now now, isn't that a bit harsh? You are, after all, coming for my services. I could reject your offer at any time. The darkness is very fleeting and I've grown used to it since you and your mistress had to seal me down here."

"Now I'm offering you a chance at freedom. But only if you do exactly as I ask."

"And what is it you are asking of me?"

"There's someone I want you to follow. There's someone I want to discover the truth about. The entire truth."

"You're asking for dirty work. You've come to the right person," the girl's voice said in such a soothing tone. "The price may or may not be high, depending on the job."

"Those are details I want to work on. When I get it straightened out, I'll call you back."

"Fine. I'll be waiting...cousin."

The man slammed his phone down and bit his finger hard, out of nervousness. Perhaps it was a mistake. Perhaps he could withdraw the offer before he released something he shouldn't.

"No...I don't have a choice. Not right now, anyway," the man whispered to himself. "I'm sensing some lies, and that demon is the only one who knows how to discover truth, however dirty. Besides, she is my...cousin...and the only one I can turn to.

"I only pray I don't regret releasing her when I do," he added to his whispering. "And may my holy goddess forgive me if I do."

**&**

Zelda couldn't shake off the angry stares from half the household. Most of the smashers were giving her dirty looks or looks of utter disbelief, and she had no idea why. She had also passed Kirby in the hallway and the pink puffball, who had always been one of her favourite companions however difficult, had run away screaming from her. The shock of seeing that had sunk deep into Zelda's mind and she was only more confused by Pit's reaction when she went to speak with him.

_"Pit? May I please speak to you for a moment?" Zelda said nervously, eyeing the glares Red was giving her._

_"No." The response was so short and sudden, it rooted Zelda to the spot._

_"Look, if it's about last night, I don't see why..."_

_Pit whirled on her. "You have no idea why I'm angry? Why I'm so upset? Are you so stupid that you can't understand your own words?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, and the reason I don't know why can be easily clarified by me asking why right now!" Zelda returned the fire, though her eyes threatened to overflow with tears._

_"I was there! I heard what you and Peach said about me and how you wanted to hurt me!" Pit shouted, his hands clenching into fists._

_Zelda shook her head. "Pit, I really..."_

_"You're nothing but a liar! A fake! And to top it off, I loved you with more then I could ever give in my whole life!" Pit yelled at her._

"_Pit, I swear to the Holy Goddesses! I never threatened you and neither did Peach!" Zelda protested. "I love you! I've always loved you! I would never do anything to hurt you!"_

_"Are you hearing me? I said I loved you. Past tense. Because now I can only wonder what kind of relationship I'm really in," Pit said, his eyes turning cold. Without any further words, the angel, the hedgehog and the teenager left the halls. Zelda fell to her knees, her whole chest heaving in pain._

Confusion engulfed the princess like a flood. Zelda shut her eyes as she tried to straighten the facts out in her head. She knew Pit hated her, but for what reason exactly, she didn't know...yet. The entire residential seemed angry at her, and that was another reason she couldn't figure out.

"I gotta go find either Peach or maybe Metaknight...Metaknight is one of Pit's closest friends..."

Zelda nodded and ran off to look for the armored puffball. It didn't take her very long to locate him; he was in the living room. But he wasn't alone.

"I was there. I saw everything."

"So that stupid idiot was right after all...Holy Palutina, I cannot believe I said that."

Zelda froze. Metaknight was talking to _Pit. _But, she wondered, who is the stupid idiot...and what were they talking about? Or rather, who were they talking about? Zelda stayed in the shadows and crouched down. She had to hear what they had to say.

"She's crazy. She's really crazy. She even went as far to hit Kirby, and he didn't do anything wrong," Metaknight said.

_"Hit Kirby?!" _Zelda's heart twisted in rage. She loved Kirby dearly. Whoever went as far to hit Kirby was going to get smacked. Zelda couldn't imagine who would hit Kirby or why...he was so sweet and adorable that he could get away with anything. Whoever did it had to be heartless and an asshole. Names ticked off in Zelda's head...

"You know, I didn't want to believe that Zelda was crazy in that way, but now that you've told me this...I'm going to leave my bow under my pillow tonight," Pit responded.

"Good idea," Metaknight replied. "I daresay that self defense is your best offense when dealing with a paranoid princess."

"I'm also going to start spending the night with Sonic or Red. Just in case Zelda decides to send in someone else with her."

"Smart. I can see why you're a captain of a goddess's army. Let me know if you want my help. I'm perfectly capable of fighting in the darkness."

"I just might...anyway, let's head off. I have a match against Snake, R.O.B and Falco today," Pit signaled the end of the conversation. The two swordsmen left the living room through the back door, unknowingly leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts.

_"No...they're spreading rumors about me now...I never hit Kirby...I would NEVER do that..."_

Zelda could feel rage welling up in her body. Rage directed at Pit, at Metaknight, at everyone who was glaring at her today. Now she knew why. Someone had spread a rumor about her, and she knew who too.

_"Pit...I loved you, and this is how you return it! I'll never forgive you!"_

**&**

Peach was in her own world, practicing her Final Smash in the Delfino Plaza stage. Flower petals rained down and many peaches appeared while the sunny blond danced in the center of the stage. She was trying to come up with a different dance for her Final Smash, which wasn't easy. Her choreographer was Daisy, who was on a short visit to the tournament.

"Okay, let's try another ballet spin, but this time try swirling your arms around like this," Daisy was saying while demonstrating. Peach tried to imitate, but one of her heels got caught in the stage's metal bars and she tripped. "Ow!"

"Maybe it's time for a break," Daisy mused, helping Peach get up. "And maybe it's also time you got some better footwear. How the hell can you run and fight in those things?"

"I manage," Peach said, dusting herself off. "I can look stylish and still kick major butt."

"But get blisters every night," Daisy said. She stretched her arms and stifled a yawn. "Sorry. I was up late last night touring the town. Maybe I'll go catch up on a nap over at Hotel Delfino before lunch."

"You do that," Peach said. Daisy hurried off to catch the next boat to the hotel and Peach used the floating platform to return to the Smashers' Castle. As soon as the platform landed, Peach jumped off and was immediately ambushed by Zelda.

"You gotta help me, Peach!" the hylian princess was close to hyperventilating. Her braids swayed and tapped Peach's arm.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Peach asked cautiously. She still hadn't gotten over the cafeteria incident with Zelda and Kirby.

"People are saying I'm crazy! I'm not! I'm not!" Zelda's eyes were wide with fear. "Please please, you have to tell everyone I'm not crazy!"

"Zelda, everyone saw you in the cafeteria with Kirby. You had proved yourself to be a little…" Peach was cut off by a smack in the face. A red handprint swelled on the mushroom princess's face.

"You're just like them! I thought you were my friend, but you're not! I'm not crazy! I'M NOT!" Zelda screamed before she ran away. Peach stared after her in utter shock, her face stinging from the slap. She rubbed it tenderly, her hand shaking with surprise, shock and hurt.

"Zelda…what else haven't you told me…" she said with a great sadness.

"Probably a lot of things," a cool voice said from behind a tree. Peach jumped and saw Marth sitting in the shade. "I know Zelda. Maybe a little too well."

"Marth…I don't trust you. I know what Zelda told me all about you…you attacked her and you also attacked me last night," Peach said coldly.

"Can I help it? You're just as beautiful as Zelda is, if not prettier."

"Where the hell is Sheeda? Finally dumped you?" Peach couldn't resist taunting the Altean Prince.

"She's at home, waiting for the tournament to finish," Marth lied. "Besides, I go see her every week. She knows how to be honest."

"So do I. Now here's a sample: go stuff your dick with a bunch of junior mints," Peach snapped. She turned and walked back to the Smashers' castle, shaking with anger and hurt.

"Looks like I'm going to have to mess with your life too," Marth muttered, glaring at Peach's back. "That can be arranged…"

**&**

**Uh oh, what's Marth planning? I haven't got a clue…(grins)**

**Next chapter, we'll find out. The chapter after that, a special guest will appear…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**CeLeBaBy20**


	7. Act Three: The heartbreak

**Man, this stinks! (surprised by my dog's own fart) **

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**&**

_**Act Three: The heartbreak**_

Link made his way to his room for a quick break from his matches. His mind began to drift as he thought about Zelda. He had seen her go into Marth's room, but then he had seen her again outside, talking to Peach. From his distance, he saw Zelda slap Peach and disappear in another part of the castle.

_"Something is definitely up. She's not acting like herself..."_

Link felt like he was missing a vital detail, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was never good at solving mysteries. Unfortunately, no one in the castle was.

_"Maybe if I just sit and think this through..."_

But when Link got to his room, he was surprised to see Zelda already in the shared dorms. She was on her bed with her blankets wrapped around her as if she was cold. Her eyes were red and her face was pink. And she was shaking violently.

"Zelda?" Link dared to ask.

"Hey Link..." Zelda's voice was just barely above a whisper.

The hylian hero sat down next to the princess. He could sense something was weighing on her mind.

"Link...people are talking about me right now."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I went to find Metaknight about ten minutes ago, and I heard him talking to Pit. They were spreading some rumors about me, hitting Kirby. But I…I would never do that!" Zelda sounded on the verge of tears.

"Wait, did you say ten minutes ago?" Link asked, confused.

"Yeah…I wanted to see if Metaknight could listen to me and talk to Pit for me, but I overheard them talking about me and spreading filthy lies."

"But…wait, this doesn't make sense. I saw you outside not even five minutes ago…" Link said, his voice showing evident confusion.

"Five minutes ago? No, brother, I've been here this whole time. Maybe you mistook me for Peach?" Zelda asked.

"No, because I saw you _with _Peach," Link stated. "And I saw you slap Peach and disappear on the other side of the castle. As soon as you left, I came here."

"Slap Peach? For what?" Zelda demanded.

"I was too far away to hear anything, Zellie," Link said. "I just saw you…well, I THOUGHT I saw you…you ambushed Peach, talked to her and then slapped her. Then you walked away."

Zelda shook her head. "No. Not me. But if it wasn't me you saw, and Peach being the only other one who looks like me…"

"Then someone is imposing as you," Link finished. Zelda shivered and fell on the bed.

"Creepy…"

"I know. We need to expose this imposter and prove your innocence. Otherwise, you'll never get Pit back," Link tried to comfort her.

"I…I don't know if I will want him back…he and Metaknight both started that rumor," Zelda said, shakily.

Link thought for a minute. "What if what they saw was the imposter?"

Zelda's face brightened. "Then maybe…"

"Now you're getting it, sis," Link said with a small laugh. "Don't worry. I believe you, fully. I'll help you prove your innocence."

"Thank you, brother," Zelda said with a happy smile. She sat up and gave Link a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

**&**

Meanwhile, Marth was sitting in his room with a long pile of paper. He was trying to think of ways to ruin Peach's life and get her out of his way. No distraction could be allowed to come between him and his ways to get Zelda back.

"Hmm…murdering her is too extreme…I'd rather see her suffer anyway…" Marth pondered. "What does Peach treasure more then anything else anyway…"

Taking a pen up in his hand, he wrote a quick list of things that was obvious that Peach liked.

_Cooking_

_Shopping_

_Peaches_

_Dancing_

_Singing_

_Sports_

_Parties_

Marth gritted his teeth in frustration. Nothing on the list was good enough to either use or take away to really ruin the mushroom princess's life.

"There has got to be something else…"

Groaning, the Altean prince got up and spotted a picture on the bedside table. It was a picture taken on Valentine's Day, before he humiliated Zelda. It showed two couples, him with Zelda and Peach with Ike.

"That's it!" Marth sneered. He went back to his list and wrote down the swordsman's name and circled it. "Enjoy your moments with that blue haired sissy, Peachie-keen, because I'll see to it that it ENDS TONIGHT."

"SHUT UP!!" A voice across the hall yelled.

"Fuck you, Sonic…" Marth muttered.

**&**

Elsewhere in the mansion, about half an hour later, Ike was on the phone with a friend of his from Tellius. The blue haired swordsman was laughing and joking around with his buddy, Soren.

"Shut up! You wouldn't have the BALLS to do that!" Ike spat into the phone.

"Are you kidding me? I have more balls then you do. And I got the bod to match!" Soren said in triumph.

"Oh sure. You got about as nice an ass as a dark dragon," Ike retorted.

"Woo, I have a big butt! _I like big butts and I cannot lie…_" Soren sang. Ike cringed, but laughed at Soren's stupidity.

"I see your head hasn't gotten any smarter."

"C'mon, Ike, you know you're hot for my bod!" Soren joked.

"Yeah right. I'm so hot for your bod that I have a girlfriend," Ike said tartly. "Or did you forget about Peach?"

"You're breaking my heart!" Soren pretended to sob. "Girls have coooooooooooooties! Be a man and be WITH a man!"

"Hell no," Ike said, seriously. "Peach is my world. I wouldn't even joke about leaving her."

"Man, you're lucky. I wish I could find a girl who dedicates herself to you as much as much as you do to her," Soren said, wistfully.

"Try Heather," Ike couldn't help but crack another joke.

"Oh HELL NO!" Soren made a gagging sound. "Dude, did you FORGET she's a lesbian? She and Nemphemee are all over each other."

"I was joking, you asshole," Ike snapped. "Listen, I better go. My next match is in an hour and I want to get some training done."

"Alright. And Ike?"

"What?"

"I KNOW YOU LOVE MY BOD!!" Soren yelled. Ike slammed down the phone and laughed hard.

"What a moron." With that said, Ike left his room. After five minutes, a figure cloaked in black crept in and picked up a recording device that was hidden in the phone. The figure clicked it off and smirked under his mask.

"A little bit of editing, and Peach will think her knight in shining armor is queer. This will be fun to watch," the figure said, pulling off his mask. It was Marth.

"Yup, this shouldn't take too long…" Marth slipped out of Ike's room and went back to his own.

**&**

_A few hours later…_

Peach and Ike were enjoying their dinner in the castle's cafeteria. It had been a startling day with Zelda slapping Peach and so many battles going on. The tournament was at it's peak and Ike was tied with Snake right now. Peach was so excited and hoped that Ike would win it this year. She jabbered on with Ike about the fighting, making sure to leave out the details about Zelda.

"Ike, I'm so happy for you. You're really close to winning. I can't wait to see your final match against Snake," Peach gushed with happiness.

Ike smiled. "Peach, you are the source of my strength. If you watch, I know I'll win."

"You know I'll watch!" Peach retorted kindly.

"With you by my side, I know I'll..." Ike was cut off by the lights dimming. Confusion engulfed the cafeteria, and sounds of "What's going on??" and "Hey, what's happening?" floated around in the air. Peach and Ike looked around, trying to get an answer for themselves but it was too dark to see.

_"Shut up, you wouldn't have the BALLS to fuck me!"_

A deep male's voice echoed through the cafeteria's walls from the loudspeaker. Everyone looked around and a few smashers snickered at the comment.

_"Are you kidding me? I have more balls then you do! You probably couldn't fuck me as hard!"_

_"Sure. You have a nice ass. It's as big as a dark dragon's!"_

Ike suddenly started to sweat. This sounded strangely like his phone conversation with Soren.

_"Woo, I have a big butt! I like gay butts and I cannot lie..."_

_"You still don't have any brains. I only like guys with brains."_

_"C'mon Ike, I know you're hot for my bod!"_

Everyone in the Cafeteria turned to look at Ike. Peach gasped and looked at her boyfriend with a hurt expression. Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.

_"But did you forget about Peach?"_

_"You're breaking my heart! (sounds of sobbing) Girls have coooooooooooooties! Be a man and be WITH a man!"_

_"You're my world. I wouldn't even joke about leaving you."_

_"Man, I'm lucky."_

"Turn that off!" Ike yelled out. "Turn that fucking sick lie off!"

_"I wasn't joking, you fabulous asshole. Listen I better go. My next match is in an hour and I want to get some training done."_

_"Alright. And Ike?"_

_"What?"_

_"I KNOW YOU LOVE MY BOD!!" _The broadcast was ended by Ike's laughter, static and the lights coming back on. Everyone was either staring at Peach or Ike. Whispers could be heard as friends gossiped to friends about what they just heard.

Peach was almost ready to break. "Would you...explain this to me, Ike? What was that everyone just heard?"

"I..." Ike was at a loss for words. The shock of hearing his own voice and Soren's voice talking homosexually had frozen the words in his mouth.

"I always knew you were queer!" someone shouted out. Everyone except Ike and Peach laughed loudly. Peach burst into tears and turned to run from the cafeteria.

"Peach!" Ike tried to go after her.

"Stay away from me!!" Peach screamed, running out. "Just stay away from me, you...you fag!" The sunny blond was out of the cafeteria completely, but her words left everyone, except Ike, in even louder laughter.

**&**

Marth smiled maliciously. His plan had worked exactly the way he wanted it. It was so satisfying to see the mushroom bitch run out of the cafeteria in tears, but the real prize was yet to come.

**&**

"So you have decided?" the husky girl was on the phone again with the man.

"I have. I'll release you tomorrow. In exchange for this, you must discover all the secrets of Zelda Elizabeth Harkinain. What exactly is wrong with her, why she's planning to be hurtful and there's something else I want you to check out as well..."

"What is that, dear cousin?"

"Peach Toadstool...and her boyfriend, Ike. I think someone tried to frame them today. Ike was accused of being a queer. But something was wrong with the way it was presented...use your powers and find out what the hell is going on here."

"I see..." the girl's voice trailed off."I am in the certain of having my freedom then?"

"Yes. I won't go back on my word. And another thing..."

"What?"

"When you are here, you have to make certain that no one knows I hired you and that you and I are not related."

**&**

_**(is arguing with Marth in the background)**_

**Marth: Boy, that was really gay.**

**No! No! Didn't you hear what I just said?! I said it's not gay! (punches Marth)**

**Marth: Bitch...**

**A bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark is on a tree, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful. Wonderful job, cockbite, you called me beautiful.**

**Zelda: Will someone shut them up?!**

**Pit: (shoots an arrow at Marth and watches him die)**

**Hey hold up. We need him for the story. (revives Marth) By the way, I've never played any of Ike's Fire Emblem games. So I apologize if Ike and Soren are OOC.**

**A SPECIAL (with a capital R) AUTHOR'S NOTE: An author by the name of Gentleman Death (someone whom I know in real life) and I had a slight squabble over the fact I'm only making Marth the bad guy because I hate him because he looks like a girl. Well, a lot of girls only like Marth because of his looks. I don't like Marth because of his looks and he's weak. (I miss Roy being in Smash...at least his sword with flames was strong. I have a hard time killing Alloys now on Cruel Brawl.)**

**And another thing: like I said back in chapter 2, there are not enough fics showing Marth as the bad guy. I like the smell of a change in the morning. (Well, aside from the change of a baby's shitty diaper. That smells like poo.)**

**R.E.T.A.R.D (Read Every Thing And Review Delightfully) **

_**The fabulously retarded cElEbAbY20**_


	8. The new smasher

**There's a new bitch in town. I wonder why...**

**(smirk)**

**&**

Master Hand was in a rage. His files were all out of order and papers were strewn across his office in an absolute mess. His desk was flipped over upside down and most of his office tools were broken and not fixable. Not a single thing was recognizable in this once neat and organized office.

"CRAZY!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY PRIVATE OFFICE! YOU'VE BROKEN EVERYTHING!!" The big right hand roared, making the left hand cringe in fear.

"I didn't do it!! It was...well, I saw some big yellow monkeys go into your office, and they looked so strong! They had these...fans...and they used the fans to knock everything down! Then they, um...danced on your desk and one of them turned out to be a girl and she started doing a strip tease...wait, what were we talking about?" Crazy Hand asked Master Hand. Master Hand sighed in disgust and exasperation.

"You've taken the damage TOO FAR NOW, CRAZY!!" Master Hand was getting tired of his counterpart dealing so much damage and wrecking everything he owned. What was worse, Master Hand was now in debt because of Crazy. Crazy Hand had damaged too many parts of the castle on his insane rampages and Master Hand couldn't keep up with the costs. Now his office was wrecked, Master Hand had considered closing the tournament and declaring bankrupt.

Crazy Hand began to sob. "You always blame me!!"

"Because it's your fault! This is the last straw, Crazy! Too many payments on the castle for all the damages you caused, I am now in financial debt and NOW LOOK! Everything that keeps this whole tournament running is in a MESS. If it stays this way, I'll have to be forced to close the tournament and send everyone back!" Master Hand was getting a headache. Crazy Hand, not being able to understand a word the right hand was saying, fled the room sobbing. Master Hand sighed. "I'll never get this cleaned up. I can't pay off anything. I might as well give this up."

"Mayhaps I can be of assistance?" a soothing female voice asked from the door. Master Hand directed his attention and found himself looking at a teenaged girl, about as tall as Zelda. She had long and thick flowing purple hair with turquoise highlights with piercing blue eyes. She was very pale and slender, but had engrossingly large breasts which filled her black cross tube top very well. Her figure fitted into her black pants very well and she wore sandals on her feet. "Allow me to take some stress off you."

"Sorry, but I don't recall needing the services of a hooker," Master Hand stated frostily.

"I'm not a hooker. And how dare you insinuate so," the girl snapped. "My name is Reenie Blackwing. Your secretary of admissions admitted me in, and I happened to overhear your conversation...I call it a conversation, but it sounded more like a one sided argument...with your brother. Perhaps I can help you," she said again, trailing into the office without Master Hand's permission.

"Now see here..." Master Hand began to say, then paused at Reenie snapping her fingers. Papers began organizing themselves back to where they belonged, the desk flipped back over and tools began to repair themselves. It took a whole five minutes for the office to return the way it did before, a job that would have taken at least a week to finish.

"Does that help, any?" Reenie asked.

Master Hand was at a loss for words. Reenie smirked. "You may not have a face, but I can still clearly see how surprised you are. As for your financial debts, you will be expecting a call any minute from your bank, telling you that a financial consultant will help you iron out all your money problems. This consultant is one of the best. He will come up with the best ideas and strategies, as well as a money method to earn more. He will tell you the tournament itself is your biggest source of revenue and you shouldn't consider bankrupt whatsoever. You will agree and continue the tournament. But you will include a new smasher with it," Reenie said without missing a beat.

"A new smash...wait just a second," Master Hand was flustered. "I don't have the time for more paperwork, nor do we have the room for another smasher! Besides, it is out of the question to handle another fighter, no matter who they..." he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Master Hand hurried to answer it and listened to everything his bank had to say...which is exactly everything he had heard before from Reenie.

While Master Hand was occupied, Reenie took a registration form and began to fill it out. By the time she was done, Master Hand was finished dealing with his new financial consultant. He was absolutely stunned at the change of events, from a cluttered office and heavy stress to having this one ordinary...or rather _seemingly _ordinary girl fix everything for him.

"This registration is all the thanks I need for setting everything right. Joining the smashers will be enough for me," Reenie stated, slamming the paper down. "I'm from Symphonia. I have many abilities, besides future seeing, that will help me fight. And that's all you need to know." That being said, Reenie grabbed a room key off the wall and went to get set up.

Still unable to shake off all the events of the past ten minutes, Master Hand looked down at the registration form in front of him. It had all the details of Reenie that was required, including her birthplace, family and attacks.

Standard Move: Dark Pierce

Side Special: Hunting Beast

Third Special Jump: Hellwing

Surrounding Special Move: Omni Slash

Final Smash: Snakes Attack

Master Hand felt a slight chill as he read these attacks. He could only wonder what kind of warrior this girl really was. He was still lost in thought, even when Crazy Hand burst in.

"I just saw a girl monkey wearing high heels and a thong and no top!!"

"Someone save my sanity..." Master Hand growled.

**&**

Reenie encountered a lot of staring as she made her way to her room. She heard a lot of whistles and catcalls from many of the male smashers, especially Captain Falcon and Snake (who got smacked by Samus). When she got to her room, she had expected it to be empty and bare. Surprisingly, it was clean with a bed and dressers. Reenie snapped her fingers and her luggage (which was really just a small bag) came flying in. Clothes were unloaded and the place began to feel a bit more like home.

The teenager sighed unhappily. It was tough to be in this type of situation, but she had to grit her teeth. She had a job to do, but she wasn't sure how to get started. Just before she could even sit down, a knock sounded at her door. Reenie sighed and went to open it and her jaw dropped. There before her stood a knight.

"Uh, hey there," Link said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Uh…h-h-hi…" Reenie said, suddenly shy.

"Um…are you a new smasher? Because if you're here as a visitor, you have to stay with your host at all times…" Link said, finding it hard not to look at Reenie's chest.

"Yeah, I'm a smasher. My name is St…I mean Reenie Blackwing," Reenie said.

"My name is Link Rinku. I noticed you came in by yourself, so I figured you'd need some help. Usually Master Hand introduces new smashers," Link said, extending his hand. Reenie stared at it, not sure of what to do.

"Um…Master Hand said he's busy so I'd have to settle in myself. I'm sorry, but why are you extending your hand?" Reenie asked curiously.

Link looked dumbfounded. "It's a way of greeting. You extend your hand to shake it as a way of saying hello," he said.

"Oh!" Reenie blushed a bright red. "I didn't know…" and she extended her own hand to engage in a very awkward handshake. Both teens looked very embarrassed.

"Since you're by yourself, why don't I show you around?" Link asked, hoping to get this girl settled in the castle.

"Sure, it sounds good to me," Reenie gave a small, but cryptic smile. Link felt a chill spin through his spine, but he shook it off.

"_What is with this girl? It's as if she just appeared out of no where."_

"I'd like to introduce you to a few of my friends…but don't be surprised if it feels a bit strange…there's some sort of…how do I put this…"

"Issue?" Reenie supplied.

"Pretty much," Link sighed. "My non-blood sister, Zelda, is going through some dramatic and traumatic problem. Her boyfriend thinks she threatened him and now he's spreading rumors about her."

"Oh my…" a bell went off in Reenie's head. Zelda was the name of someone she was suppose to follow. "Who's her boyfriend? Is he someone I should avoid?"

"I don't know if he's someone to avoid, but his name is Pit Icarus."

Reenie nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Maybe I can help her, too. I've…had my own share of problems about lies and rumors, you see…"

"That would be nice," Link said. "You'll need to know what exactly is going on, though…"

"Don't worry," Reenie remarked. "I live here now. I'm sure to find some hints and clues here and there." Reenie slipped her hand into Link's hand and they continued walking.

**&**

"Wonder who the new girl is…she sure looks yummy," Marth muttered, looking at Reenie. He was trying to lay low for a while until some of the heat passed before he could make the next move. With Peach fully cut off from Zelda, and Ike holed up in his room, he was one step closer. Perhaps he could convince the entire mansion that Zelda was crazy.

But this new girl looked sexier then Zelda had ever looked in her life. By that outfit, Marth decided she must be very experienced with the ways of the flesh. And a prince deserved the best for himself, especially after all the shit he had gone through. His kingdom being invaded and annihilated, Sheeda and himself trying to live a life…then he got too interested in the forbidden fruits the body had to offer.

"I think I'll take that girl too…whoever she is," Marth muttered, his eye unable to leave that ample chest Reenie was sporting. "But first…I have another matter to see to."

The blue haired prince left the living room, his hand twitching to cop a feel off Reenie. But Reenie moved out of his way before he did anything.

The teenaged girl felt something strange in her sixth sense. Someone in this room had an evil aura. She knew this aura so many times before…

It was the same aura her mother had before she was killed.

Reenie shuddered. Her mother had been so incredibly evil, with a sheer hatred for humans. The hatred was so intense, she had tried to kill every one of them. During that bloodthirsty time, Reenie was banished and shunned by both sides of the war: her mother shunned her for not sharing the hatred of humans and the side of light didn't believe that the spawn of evil could exist in their world.

All this happened…and she was only twelve when it did.

"_But if the war of darkness and light was over, why does this man exhibit an aura similar to Mother's?"_ Reenie wondered.

"_I must keep an eye on him. No one is safe if he stays around these people."_

**&**

**Woo, I'm starting to run into a bit of writer's block here. I think I need a break for about a week before I can get the next chapter up. Exams, y'know? The end of my high school career is coming fast! I graduate next month! ;O**

**Well anyway…**

**Zelda: WHERE AM I, DAMNIT?**

**That's a mystery. You'll find out where you are sometime in the story. (hugs Zelda)**

**Review!! (Can't think of anything else to put here. /)**

**CeleBaby20**


	9. Reenie's first fight and Zelda loses it

**Woo, I really need to take a breather from school. **

**&**

Zelda looked around the crowd. She was currently at the Midair Stadium, sitting among some of her fellow smashers and watching the others fight. Currently, the battle had Fox, Mario, Lucas and Reenie battling. The new come teenager was currently up by two lives over everyone else, but had yet to release her mysterious Final Smash.

"Hunting Beast!!" Reenie yelled, sending an apparition of a wolf after Mario. The plumber tried to flee, but the apparition was too quick. He lost his final life.

"Wow, that's amazing…" Zelda whispered. "How does she do that?"

"That girl is a knock out berserker, in every way!" Link said, then immediately clapped his hands over his mouth. Zelda looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Er…I mean she's really powerful! And…pretty to boot…"

"You like her, Link?" Zelda asked.

"She's…different, to say the least. I got to know her a bit. She's an orphan, been sheltered most of her life and stayed within training, so…needless to say, her power is almost natural for her," Link said.

"What else? Like, where was she born?" Zelda asked.

"She said she was born in a world called Tethe'Alla…wherever that is. The world lives on Mana and was only recently reunited with it's other half. She said it's complicated, and didn't even know the full details. But when the mana reunited the worlds, she was able to leave and decided to join up here," Link replied. "I…I really like her. She's almost like a lost puppy, you know? I can't help but think she's cute."

"Aww, that's…" Zelda got interrupted by a gasp from the crowds and the sudden silence. Reenie had finally picked up a Smash Ball and was about to unleash her Final Smash. Comments flew around the smashers and the crowds below them.

"I can't wait to see it!"

"I wonder how powerful it is…"

"What other powers does that hellion have?"

"Is it going to be age appropriate for my children??"

Reenie giggled and used Hellwing to reach the center of the stage. Her transparent wings vanished, and the turquoise highlights turned into…

"SNAKES!!" Lucas screamed as he turned into his trophy form. The crowd gasped and held their breaths as Fox tried to avert his eyes from Reenie. The clever teenager ran up and hit Fox from behind with a powerful blast, turning him into his trophy form and sending him off. As soon as Fox hit the bottom, he turned into his regular form.

"Sweet Arwings, that was awful…how does she have that power?" he muttered.

Lucas was still immobile, so Reenie took advantage to send him flying. Due to the fact that Lucas didn't have enough damage, he hit the floor and turned back into his regular form.

"How did you DO THAT?!" the timid boy shrieked.

"Magic," was the response that he got. "Ready to continue?"

Lucas tensed up when he saw Reenie was about to unleash Dark Pierce. He managed to duck just in time and used PK Fire to damage Reenie.

"Ow…"

"I can still win!!" Lucas tried to motivate himself.

Reenie chuckled. "You're adorable, Lucas, and I love your motivation. But the odds are against you right now. I have three lives and you're down to your last one. You have to get lucky to take me down alone."

Lucas's lower lip trembled. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help but feel afraid. Reenie looked so intimidating and cold. She wasn't like his mother, Hinawa, or like the other girls in the mansion. He felt so insecure and scared and…

Reenie saw the lip tremble and lowered her weapon, two silver twinblades. "Lucas…are you okay?"

"U-U-U-Uhhhh…uh-waa…um…"

"…Are you afraid of me, Lucas?" Reenie asked, holding out her hand. The crowd erupted in conversation, confused at Reenie's actions.

Link and Zelda were confused too. "What's she doing?" Link asked.

"Beats me, but it looks like…she's trying to comfort Lucas," Zelda replied.

"Lucas…do you still want to fight?" Reenie asked gently.

"Uhhh…" Lucas couldn't find the words. He didn't want to fight at all, and he wasn't feeling very well from this morning. The fact he was second right now was only by sheer luck. His stomach wretched and he gagged. Reenie put a hand to his forehead and muttered a slight curse.

"You're sick, Lucas…" Reenie said, after getting over her shock. "You're in no condition to fight." She stood up and yelled out, "NO CONTEST!"

"WHAT??" the entire stadium yelled back in shock.

Lucas was just as shocked. "W-why?"

"I won't ever fight someone who's in no condition to fight at all. It isn't fair. It's cowardly," Reenie said. She picked Lucas up and carried him off the stage.

Master Hand was waiting for her when she arrived. Lucas tried to struggle, but Reenie held him firmly. "Relax, kiddo, I'm taking you to your room."

"Why did you call a No Contest?!" Master Hand snarled.

"Lucas is ill! You should know better then to make him fight like this!" Reenie snapped back. "I hate fighting people that can't put their all into it, because they're sick. It's downright cowardly and insensitive!" She marched past Master Hand and went to the main castle area. She walked past Link and Zelda, who were staring at her.

"Didn't see that coming…" Zelda said, stunned.

"Me neither. Maybe she's more passionate then I took her for…" Link responded. He decided to catch up to Reenie and ran off. "Hey Reenie! Let me help you with Lucas."

"Thanks, Link!" Reenie chirped. Lucas relaxed, knowing Link was going to be there. He fell asleep against Reenie's shoulders. Reenie noticed this and smiled. "He's so adorable…"

"Yeah. That was really brave of you to call a No Contest for Lucas's sake," Link said.

"I couldn't let him fight when he didn't want to…" Reenie said and continued to walk. Link tagged along back to the Castle.

**&**

"Thank you, Reenie…" Lucas said, more calm now.

"Really, don't mention it. I'm glad you're okay. Just don't eat anymore garlic seeds, okay? Leave those to Wario," Reenie said. Lucas nodded and started playing his DS.

"Come on, Reenie, you've done your part. All he needs is to digest and relax," Link said, taking Reenie's arm.

"Oh…alright…" Reenie said. She stood up. "If you need anything, you call my dorm, okay?" she told Lucas.

"Okay…" Lucas said, more interested in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time. Reenie and Link left Lucas's room.

"You really seem to have a way with kids…Lucas doesn't usually warm up to anyone like that," Link commented.

Reenie blushed. "It's no big deal. At least it's not anything serious."

"So…matches today are cancelled…want to go grab lunch?" Link asked.

"Sure!"

But when the pair entered the Cafeteria, Falco ran out past them, cursing. Reenie moved out of the way and Link tripped him by accident.

"WATCH IT, YOU ELF REJECT!" Falco snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Falco?" Link retorted. "Someone trim your wings?"

"No! Your bitch friend just blew up my Arwing! And THEN she clipped my wings! Then she called me a stupid furry. I AM NOT A FURRY. I AM A BIRD," Falco screamed.

"Bitch friend?" Reenie questioned.

"Yes. Bitch friend. ZELDA," Falco snorted. He continued to stomp away. Link and Reenie heard more yelling and cursing from the Caf, and ran in.

It was an absolute mess. Food was thrown everywhere, plastered to the floor and ceiling. Wolf was clutching a broken leg and howling in pain. Samus and Snake were knocked out in a corner and were sleeping. Tables were turned over and one of them looked suspiciously like a fort. Upon closer inspection, it was a fort that Red and the pokemon had set up. Mario and Luigi both had black eyes and their clothes were burning. King DeDeDe was lying face down with a bump on his head. Most other smashers had an injury of some sort to them or were knocked out cold.

In the middle of everything, Zelda was floating in the air.

**&**

**I think I'll cut it off here. I'm running out of time in class, so I wanted to finish as much as possible. Besides, the cliffhanger makes for a good chapter end. I think I can pick up on it next chapter. It'll be tough, but I love a challenge.**

**However, for the next two weeks, I have exams to study for, and my exams start on June 9. I'll probably be too busy to write, but I'll give it my best shot. I now have free periods with computers at school, since I finished off my assignments and I've got free time during those classes. Still, though, the next update may take a while. I can't make any guarantees on when the next chapter comes. So bear with me, and be patient. Summertime is coming and I'll have more time to spend on my writing. (It'll help too…I'm trying to establish a career in writing.)**

**W.E.I.V.E.R (When Everything I Value Entertains Readers)**

**CeleBaby20 **


	10. Where is the truth?

**With so much free time and so much ideas (thank God) I can finally continue!!**

**&**

"Zelda?!" Link cried out. He started to run towards her, but she threw Din's Fire at him. The front of his tunic got grazed and burnt off, revealing his six pack.

Reenie stood her ground. She kept her blue eyes on Zelda, trying to study why the princess's face appeared so emotionless. In the few days Reenie had been here, she had known Zelda to be quite kind and could not understand why her cousin wanted her to follow this girl.

But the reasons were coming so clear now...and Reenie was still confused.

Link was holding his arms in front of him, trying to heal the burn. Zelda stared down at the hero with a blank look. Link felt chills spinning through his spine, and not in the good way.

"I tried to warn you all..." Marth said, moaning. He had a bruise on his forehead and a long cut on his arm. "I tried to warn everyone that Zelda was paranoid and dillusional."

Zelda did not respond. She merely began charging her magic power and aimed it at Reenie.

_"Fuck no...I need a smash ball...I gotta turn her into her Trophy form so we can settle this properly,"_ Reenie thought.

Zelda threw her magic at Reenie and Reenie just barely was able to dodge it. A purple bruise appeared on her right upper arm and she winced in pain.

_"Screw the smash ball, I'll just do this anyway!"_

Reenie let her transparent wings out and flew up to face Zelda. Her eyes glowed and turned red and her highlights became snakes again.

_"All who look into my eyes become immobile and incapable!"_

But something was wrong...Zelda was completely unaffected by the magic Reenie was exhibiting. Reenie shut her eyes and the snakes became hair again. In a desperate attempt to keep herself defended, Reenie pulled her swords out and crossed them in front of her.

"Get back, Zelda!"

Zelda shook her head and floated out of the cafeteria. Reenie uttered another curse and landed. The smashers who were conscious gave weak cheers, except for Marth, who just looked mad for some reason.

Link went over to Reenie. The teenaged girl looked very shocked and angry about something. "You okay?"

"No," Reenie responded. "No, I'm not."

"But you're not too hurt..." Link checked the bruise on Reenie's arm. She pulled back and shrugged.

"It's no big deal. We had better get these people down to see Doctor Mario, though," Reenie said, snapping her fingers. Those who were asleep suddenly began floating. Those who had wounds stood up, except for Wolf. Link went over and slung one of Wolf's arms over his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you get downstairs."

"Thanks...geez, why'd I have to get stuck with a fuckin' broken leg..."

Within minutes, the infirmary was filled up. Reenie got an ice pack for her arm and Link recieved some burn healing cream. The doctor rushed around, trying to set up casts and give various methods of treatment to the other smashers. Red, who was the only smasher uninjured in the Cafeteria, was helping the doctor.

No one, not even the doctor, went near Marth. Link was looking to Ike, Red was helping Pikachu and Reenie was tending to Lucario. The doc was going everywhere. Marth helped himself to a band aid and some ice for his forehead and left the infirmary.

He had more important things to look to right now.

**&**

Ike was suffering a broken arm and some singed hair. He watched quietly while Link put a cast on his arm. "Aren't you going to laugh at me too?" the blue haired swordsman asked.

"No," Link said. "Now shut up, I've never put on a cast before. I don't want to mess up."

"It's a well known fact that I'm an official _queer _by now. So go ahead and laugh."

"That's not like you at all, Ike," Link said, not meeting Ike's eyes. "Someone in the mansion played a very cruel joke. Personally, I don't believe a word of it."

"What?"

"Ike, ever since you met Peach, you've acted like she's the only one who exists. I can't exactly see you betraying her like that. I still believe that the whole thing was fake," Link said, wrapping the cast up. "The whole announcement on the intercom...for one thing, some parts of it didn't make much sense. For another thing, it had to have been a vicious prank for someone to put it on Master Hand's intercom. I even talked to Master Hand that night about it and he said nothing like that would have been treated as an announcement. He's also convinced someone was trying to break you two up."

"Well it's good someone believes me, at least," Ike muttered.

"I'm your friend. Why shouldn't I believe you?" Link asked, making the cast tight. He got a pair of scissors to cut off Ike's singed hair. Ike cringed.

"I really don't want to cut my hair..."

"It's either this or you walk around with burnt hair. Take your pick because it makes no difference to me," Link said, shrugging. Ike gave in and Link snipped the dark blue hair shorter. It hardly made a difference, but Ike hated it.

"It'll grow back soon..." Link groaned, wishing Ike would stop complaining.

**&**

Meanwhile, across the room, Reenie was looking after a knocked out Lucario. She was trying to rouse him from sleep, which wasn't very easy. The aura pokemon looked so peaceful and happy to be sleeping. But the bump on his head was severe enough and if Reenie didn't try to wake him up now, he'd sleep forever.

She was trying to use cold water to stop the swelling bump from getting too big and also hoping the shock would help him awaken. When that didn't work, she went to get a Pokemon's Awakening medicine from the cabinet. Lucario stirred, but wasn't quite awake yet.

"What's left?" Reenie wondered aloud. "Doctor, can you come and take a look?"

"I can't right-a now!" Doctor Mario said, flustered. "Ask-a Red, maybe he knows-a how to cure-a Lucario."

"Okay..." Reenie looked over to Red, who was putting a gauze band aid on Pikachu's left ear and tail. "Red, when you're done, can you come over here and help me with Lucario?"

"Yeah, sure," Red said, not really paying attention. Reenie shrugged and decided to look to someone else.

_"Do not go anywhere."_

"Huh?" Reenie looked around. She thought she heard a voice call out to her...maybe she imagined it?

_"No, you did not imagine it. I am communicating with you by our aura signatures."_

Reenie looked around and noticed Lucario's aura was brimming. She walked back over to him and took one of his paws into her hands.

_"Well that certainly helps."_

_"Lucario? Why aren't you awake yet?" _Reenie used her own aura to transfer her thoughts to Lucario.

_"I used some of my power fighting against that imposter Zelda. Most of my aura vanished with her magic. The bump on my head is nothing: it will disappear soon. I will just sleep to recharge my power, so do not fear for my health."_

_"I see..." _Reenie thought. _"So you have also noticed that Zelda was a fake."_

_"Her aura was not like the real Zelda's. Zelda's aura is a pure white. That imposter Zelda was exhibiting a dark purple aura...that resembles the darkness in Ganondorf's powers."_

_"Ganondorf? Does he have something to do with this?"_

_"I don't think so...the fires of her aura looked more like...the Shadow Bugs."_

_"The Shadow Bugs? Is that even possible?"_

_"If someone's been manipulating them, yes. But it would have required extensive programming for the Shadow Bugs to look like an exact copy..."_

_"I see now...all I have to do is track down whoever's programming the Shadow Bugs."_

_"That reminds me...I have some questions for you, Reenie," _Lucario interrupted her thoughts.

_"Huh?"_

_"I can see your aura perfectly. You're not what you say you are...are you?"_

_"Well..." _Reenie hesitated. _"I'm sorry, but I can't reveal that. I have to stay a secret."_

_"Well then...will you tell us all when the time is right?"_

_"Maybe...we'll have to see what happens." _Reenie released Lucario's paw and lowered her aura.

_"Wait, there is one final question...how did you discover that Zelda was a fake?" _Lucario asked.

_"My power allows me to turn any living being into their trophy form. Those shadow bugs are duplicators, so they couldn't be turned into a trophy at all. That's how I knew." _Reenie went to another smasher's bed and started tending to his wounds. Her thoughts shifted from many things: from Lucario's words to the Cafeteria incident to the smashers. If they found out who she really was, how would they react? Especially...Link?

Reenie definitely liked Link. He was generous, kind and very handsome. Since she first came, he had been caring for her. It had been the only kind of care she had ever recieved in her life, and she held on to it like a precious jewel. If Link found out who Reenie really was...would he shun her, like everyone else had?

Her heart fluttered in utter fear at the thought. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

**&**

Pit was one of the few smashers who was not in the Cafeteria, and managed to avoid a disaster. He and Metaknight were walking outside when Zelda floated past them and up to a window on the fourth floor. Metaknight was quick to realize who's window it was.

"That's Marth's room!"

"What could Zelda be doing in there?" Pit asked. Metaknight only could shake his head (which was really his whole body) back and forth, indicating that he didn't know. Before they could say anything else, the two swordsmen heard screams from above them.

"No! Stop it, Marth! I don't want it!"

"You'll want it and you'll TAKE IT! Take it alllllllllll..."

Pit looked at Metaknight with a horrified look on his face. "Metaknight...that sounded like Zelda!"

**&**

**HOT DAYMN, it looks like these ideas are really flowing. I bet I messed you guys up. Mwahahaha...**

**(punches Marth) STUPID MOTHERFUCKER! **

**(grins like a psycho) Hiya. And baiya! Leave a review before you send me away to those nice people in white coats!**


	11. Realization hits and hurts

**Whew...I finally moved back to Ontario. I can continue my stories easily now!**

**Also, I've decided to become a betareader! If you need me to betaread stuff, contact me!**

**&**

Pit thought he hated Zelda. He thought he was done with her. He thought that what Marth had told him in the Cafeteria was all correct and he shouldn't trust who Zelda really was.

But the sight in front of him changed his mind completely.

Too scared and too curious to leave those cries left alone, Pit had flown to Marth's window and saw something that tore his heart in two...again. Zelda was on the floor, bare naked with her hands tied behind her back. And Marth was positioned above her, also naked, ready to take her. Pit's interruption caused Marth to pause and for Zelda to cry in happiness.

"Pit!! Please help me!"

Pit jumped into the room and took his bow apart to make his two swords. He held one at Marth's throat and used the other to cut the ropes binding Zelda. The princess rubbed her wrists tenderly and searched for her clothes. To her dismay, all she could do to conceal her nudeness was grab the filthy sheet off Marth's bed and wrap it around her. As she did so, Pit finally spoke.

"I should have never listened to you...you almost took Zelda away from me. For what you've done, you deserve to DIE!" Pit yelled.

Marth listened to Pit's threat calmly and smiled. He started to snicker. Soon, the snickers turned to laughter and the prince could hardly contain himself.

"You're such a fool..."

"I'M the fool? Bloody smart of you to say that with a blade at your throat!" Pit retorted.

"Then you shouldn't look behind you..." Marth smirked. Pit felt something cold dig into his back and he darted to the side. Zelda, wrapped up in the sheet, was holding a gun and aiming it at Pit.

"What the hell are you doing, Zelda?!"

"Kill..." Zelda whispered. Before she could shoot, the door suddenly flew open.

"GET DOWN!" a female's voice shouted. Before Marth and Pit could react, the intruder started shooting twin handguns at Zelda. The princess fell down, dead. When the smoke cleared, Marth and Pit could see Reenie pocketing a pair of Gold Lugers and dusting herself off with a hard look on her face.

"Close one, huh Pit?"

"You...Zelda!!" Pit cried, glaring at her.

"Look again, Pit. That Zelda was a fake," Reenie said, pointing to the fallen corpse. Sure enough, the corpse had turned purple and began splitting up into a million tiny bugs. The purple bugs died and vanished within the air. Reenie turned to Marth, who was growling angrily. "You know, there's nothing more vulnerable then a man with his pants down...then again, you don't have much to kick," Reenie said, feeling the need to insult.

Marth grabbed his boxers and yanked them on, cursing endlessly. Reenie looked at Pit, who was trying to avoid looking at her and she frowned. This was nothing new, anyway. Reenie turned back to Marth and focused all her hatred towards him.

"So tell me something, you rapist, where's Zelda?" Reenie asked.

"Wait...I'm still confused..." Pit said, trying to get his thoughts straight. Reenie turned to him and tried to face him but Pit kept looking away.

"Look at me!" she commanded. "Look at me right now!"

"I can't..." Pit mumbled. Marth raised an eyebrow before grabbing his jeans and buckling them up.

"So you two know each other?" he snickered. Pit shook his head, but Reenie made a fist.

"Shut up, you prick. Pit...I'm tired of hiding here!"

"If you reveal who you are, I'll seal you back into the Underworld!!" Pit threatened, making Reenie cringe and Marth laugh harder.

"You DO know her! Thank you, Pit...you've given me good material now..."

"What material?" Reenie asked with suspicion.

"Haven't you guessed by now? I've already ruined one life and I intend to keep doing so," Marth taunted. "After all, I do love Zelda so much...and I'd do anything to have her for myself." Reenie gritted her teeth and moved forward, threateningly.

"You just won't give up, will you? You don't love, you use," the cold hearted angel snapped. Marth laughed with a bone chilling tone. "Where's Zelda? What have you done with her?"

"She's MINE!" Marth snapped. "And I'm going to keep her!"

Pit had heard enough. He grabbed Marth's neck and started choking him to death. "Tell me where Zelda is right now or you can die right here!"

**&**

Link had finally finished tending to everyone in the infirmary and put away his first aid supplies. Just before he could wash his hands, he heard a voice call out to him.

_"She's in danger, Link..."_

"Huh?" Link looked around, but everyone was sleeping. "Ness, are you trying to call me over with telepathy?"

_"Not Ness...Lucas...I'm Lucas..."_

"Lucas? What's the matter?" Link asked outloud.

_"It's Reenie...I heard her go into her room and then run out. I was curious, so I used my psychic powers to see where she was going...she's in danger right now..."_

"What?? Where is she?" Link asked, worriedly.

_"Marth's room...please hurry. I don't want her to go away. I like her too much..."_

"Yeah...so do I," Link said as he hurried out of the room.

**&**

Marth could feel himself slipping into darkness. He was dangerously close to death and he was suddenly afraid he was going to die. Reenie was screaming, but he could only hear his blood rush through his veins. Pit was demanding over and over where Zelda was, but Marth couldn't talk. Someone burst through the door...what was happening? Pit's hands slipped away from his throat and he could hear them talking.

"Link!!" Reenie cried. She ran over to the Hero of Twilight and fell into his arms, terrified. Link was surprised by this act of affection, but he closed his arms around Reenie and held her.

"What's going on here?"

"This asshole..." Pit spat, pointing to Marth. "He pretended to rape Zelda. But it was a fake Zelda! It was just Shadow Bugs!!"

"How can that be?" Link asked. "Reenie and I both saw Zelda in the Cafeteria! She caused a lot of chaos and most of the smashers are at the hospital wing because of it!"

Reenie shook her head. "That wasn't the real Zelda. It was a fake."

"WHAT?" Link and Pit shouted at the same time.

"It was a fake Zelda. The Zelda that Marth was pretending to rape was the same one. But the real Zelda is missing!!" Reenie wailed. "And now Marth is dead! How are we going to find her??"

Link released Reenie and knelt down next to Marth. "He's still alive, but...just barely. His pulse is weak..."

"Then I'm going to kill that bastard right now!!" Pit screamed and practically flung himself at Marth. Reenie and Link grabbed him just before Pit's hands reached Marth's throat again. "Lemme go! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"NO!" Reenie and Link yelled at the same time.

"He's the only one who can show us where Zelda is. If he dies, we'll probably never find her," Reenie said, coldly.

"Reenie's right, Pit. We need to expose Marth first. If you kill him now, you'll be thrown in jail. Self control now, buddy," Link added. Pit was still stiff, but he relaxed a bit.

"How do we go about exposing him?" he asked.

"I have an idea," Reenie said, closing the door softly. "With all the other smashers in the Hospital Wing, no one heard my Lugers go off. We can search this room for evidence...a diary, lists, papers...but one of us should keep an eye on Marth. If he wakes up, we have to be ready."

"I'll do that," Pit said. Link raised an eyebrow and Reenie shook her head.

"I better do it. You might try to kill him with our backs turned," Link responded. Reenie was already searching through drawers, so Pit went over to the desk in the corner. In his mind, he kept repeating over and over _must kill Marth once the truth is out...must kill Marth once the truth is out..._

Reenie focused on reading several of the papers she found. Most if it was illegable scribbles that she tossed aside, others had no relevence at all. She continued searching the drawers until she found a strange recording device. "Hey...what's this?"

Link looked up. "Is that a phone tape recorder?"

"I think so..." Reenie said. She went over to Link, with Pit following her. Reenie pressed Play and they heard a phone conversation.

"_Shut up! You wouldn't have the BALLS to do that!"_

"_Are you kidding me? I have more balls then you do. And I got the bod to match!" _

"_Oh sure. You got about as nice an ass as a dark dragon." _

"_Woo, I have a big butt! I like big butts and I cannot lie…" _

"Hey, this sounds like the thing we heard on the intercom a few days ago!" Pit exclaimed.

"Shh, there's more!" Reenie said.

"_I see your head hasn't gotten any smarter."_

"_C'mon, Ike, you know you're hot for my bod!" _

"_Yeah right. I'm so hot for your bod that I have a girlfriend. Or did you forget about Peach?"_

"_You're breaking my heart! Girls have coooooooooooooties! Be a man and be WITH a man!"_

"_Hell no. Peach is my world. I wouldn't even joke about leaving her."_

"_Man, you're lucky. I wish I could find a girl who dedicates herself to you as much as much as you do to her." _

Pit cringed at the reminder of how stupid he was to think Zelda was betraying him.

"_Try Heather." _

"_Oh HELL NO! Dude, did you FORGET she's a lesbian? She and Nemphemee are all over each other."_

"_I was joking, you asshole. Listen, I better go. My next match is in an hour and I want to get some training done."_

"_Alright. And Ike?"_

"_What?"_

"_I KNOW YOU LOVE MY BOD!!"_

_(click)_

Link and Pit looked at each other with surprise. "Peach should hear this. This is proof that what we heard in the Cafeteria that day was fake and doctored."

"Yeah," Pit agreed. Reenie slipped the recorder in her pocket.

"Did you find anything, Pit?" she asked.

"Not yet...just a lot of complicated blueprints," Pit said, showing Reenie papers he found. Reenie's eyes widened as she read some of it. She grabbed the top paper and stared at it in shock.

"Could it be...Pit, you found them!!"

"What?" Pit asked, confused.

"These blueprints show how Marth programmed Shadow Bugs to be an exact copy...and even the dates and times where the clone was," Reenie said. She read off a few dates and made Link and Pit's eyes bulge.

"Wait a minute...repeat that first day," Link requested. Reenie obliged. "And the clone is always wearing a dress and have her hair braided?"

"Yeah," Reenie said. "Why?"

Because...that day, Zelda was wearing a pink tank top and jeans and her hair was let down. But rumors said that she was in the Cafeteria, hitting Kirby...and she was wearing a dress and her hair was braided. What was the action you said the clone did?" Link asked.

Reenie looked at the document again and gasped. "Hitting Kirby!"

"This proves it!!" Pit said. But something struck his mind and his face turned hard again. "But the night before, Peach and Zelda were talking about hitting me while I was down..."

"No, they weren't," Link interruped. Pit looked at him, questioningly. "I was there. Marth had attempted to take Zelda that night, but he was really drunk. Zelda was too scared to leave her room, so me and Toonie stayed in all night to keep her safe."

"So...wait a minute, you're saying..." It all made sense to Pit now. The words Peach and Zelda exchanged about all men being perverts weren't talking about him after all! Pit felt a huge wave of relief wash over him.

"We gotta get out of here and show this to Master Hand!" Reenie said. She, Link and Pit stood up and were just about to leave.

"I don't think so..." a whistling voice said behind them. Before the three of them could react, everything went black. Reenie saw many stars before she fainted.

_"My real name..."_

**&**

**Now that we're getting in deeper with the climax, the story will soon be finished. ;O But not before I make two very sexy lemons appear. How will I incorperate my OCxLink? Watch me. Reenie's got a lot of secrets she soon won't be able to hide for much longer.**

**CeleBaby20, the Time Fairy**


	12. Princess of Everlasting Darkess, Awaken

**I owe everyone an immense apology. I had half of this written, and I lost some work. The power must have gone out or something. My household chores have been keeping me busy most days (my dad and I have so much to do to fix this place up...plus, there's the natural stuff, like dishes, laundry, etc...)**

**Another thing is my grandmother died last Monday. I was in Toronto all weekend for the memorial, with no access to a computer. I was so delayed in finishing this, so this chapter is all for you, my readers. **

**&**

_Darkness is fleeting. Humans of all sorts are drawn into the mystical realm where seeing is believing and all other senses are rendered useless. Darkness ensnares souls, causing them to become evil themselves. Darkness runs in the blood. Pure black evil could be all that's needed to render a soul completely opposite of what it once was..._

The lessons Reenie was taught since her childbirth pounded into her aching head. She groaned and rubbed her pulsing temple. Beside her, Link and Pit were out cold, but at least they were breathing. Reenie could hear their short breaths coming in and out from their mouths. At least all three of them were still alive. The young angel was grateful for that.

But when she opened her eyes, she might as well have kept them shut for it wouldn't have made a difference. It was too dark all around her to see, and the pain in her head was making her other senses spin angrily. Reenie blinked and tried to use a bit of her power to heal her head.

"That worked...now to find a way out of here..."

"That's not going to work, my dear dark angel..." a snobby voice called out to her. Reenie looked around frantically.

"Who are you? And what did you just call me??"

"A dark angel, of course. Isn't that what you are? I would never have mistaken those highlights on your hair...you're Medusa's daughter, aren't you?" the voice asked.

"What's it to you? How about revealing yourself first before I answer you!" Reenie snapped. Her blue eyes began glowing red...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my dear little mongrel dark angel...you see, you may be the daughter of pure darkness itself, but this is my territory and your power will only be turned against you."

"You can't exactly turn this power back on me. This power will just allow me..." Reenie began looking around the area, trying to locate the source of the voice. A piercing pain in her eyes made her scream out in pain and she grabbed her face in horror. Blood leaked through her fingers.

"I can't? I can do anything I want to. Your little radar is pitiful. Too pitiful, really. It's such a shame Medusa didn't train you to be a true warrior of the darkness...or is it because you had too weak a heart to give in to your mother's blood? You are a princess of everlasting evil, yet you choose not to submit yourself?"

"I have a light angel's blood in my veins, no matter how unwilling that blood was...but I'm not like my mother. I never will be and I refuse to be like her. I just want to be..." Reenie said, trying to stop her eyes from bleeding.

"What? Accepted into the world of humans? Your cousin is only able to be accepted because he's a hero. You, on the other hand...you will never be accepted, because you're a dark angel!!"

"Stop it! How do you know so much about me anyway?!" Reenie yelled.

"Because I'm a relation to Medusa...a distant relation, but nonetheless...I've come back at last, though that trecherous Anri killed me centuries ago..."

Realization hit Reenie. She suddenly recognized the voice. "MEDEUS!! How can that be?! You're suppose to be dead! Mother told me!"

"I am and I was. But something brought me back, my sweet little mongrel angel...I once told Anri's descendant I can always comes back if there is evil in humans' hearts. I wasn't lying, either."

The darkness parted to reveal a giant dark dragon. He looked down at Reenie with disgust registered in his voice.

"You're a disgrace on the dark royal family...you could have continued what your mother started, but you were too weak to do so."

Reenie stood up. Even though her eyes continued to bleed, she looked up at Medeus. She glared up at him and said, "Unlike you, I am not driven by the evil in human's hearts. I find no solace or power from it. My power comes from my will only. And I vow to defeat you. You can join Mother in the spiritual world of hell, for all I care."

"You truly are so misguided...I exist in everyone. Where there is evil, I am there too. And I found that the evil in a certain one's heart was so powerful, I could use it to regain my power..." Medeus said.

"I don't have time to hear these excuses," Reenie said, grabbing her weapons. "As long as I defeat you here and now, we can make it back to the castle and find Zelda."

"Ah yes, the princess of Hyrule and a symbol of hope...how unfortunate she could not serve me so many months ago..." Medeus sneered.

"Months ago?!" Reenie cried in shock. "What are you talking about??"

"Haven't you guessed?" Medeus laughed. "I've been alive ever since Anri's descendant and the princess have been together! And all those times they joined together in sexual intercourse, I was growing stronger...I was nurtured by her love and her body and now..."

"So you possessed Marth," Reenie guessed. "Did you use the same Dark Orb that Garnef used on Hardin?"

"Now you're catching on...but really, there has been too much talking, hasn't there? My sweet dark angel?" Medeus said.

"Don't call me that," Reenie warned.

"The fact that Pit chose to bring you back here was just too wonderful...after all, I couldn't undo Palutenia's Light Seal myself. But now that you are here, you will make me stronger...you, who carry the blood of darkness in your veins and your mother's legacy shall be reborn," Medeus sneered. "Do thank your cousin for me...he's waking up now..."

Sure enough, Pit and Link were already stirring. Pit groaned and felt the back of his head. Sure enough, he had a bump that was giving him seering pain. Fear struck him when he heard Reenie call out to him.

"Pit? Pit? Pit, please answer me!"

"I'd rather not..." Pit mumbled.

"Stop avoiding me!" Reenie cried. "You and Aunt Palutena...both of you rejected me just because my mother is Medusa! Just because I'm her daughter, _you assumed I'd be evil too!" _

Pit stood up and faced Reenie angrily. Reenie returned the anger in her expression. "I'm sick of hiding and lying to the smashers. I've got to tell them everything and apologize for lying. I've done my job for you...I solved the mystery of Ike's weird phone conversation. I found the truth behind Zelda. She's not psycho, like you heard from Marth. She lost you, which made her depressed, but not psychotic. And the proof was in front of you. It was a fake, all along. I kept my end of the bargain...I even lied for you! And you still think I'm just like Medusa! Pit, I..."

"I don't want to hear it," Pit snapped, turning around. It was then he saw Medeus. "Who the Underworld are you?"

"Why don't you ask your cousin? I'm sure she'll be glad to explain..."

"Medeus, shut your fucking face! If Anri and Marth couldn't kill you then I will!" Reenie shouted. She ran at Medeus with her blades drawn, but Medeus repelled her with his tail. Reenie was sent flying and landed right next to Link on the ground. "Oww..."

"Ree...Reenie?"

"Link? Oh God, are you okay?" Reenie said, putting a hand to Link's shoulder. Link breathed in deeply at Reenie's touch and sunk into her warmth. He turned over to lie on his back and looked up to her. Her blue eyes were rimmed with so much emotion and passion and Link felt himself drawn into those sapphire pools.

"I'm better now that I've seen you safe. When I heard you land next to me, you sounded like you were hurt. "

"I just handed hard, that's all. I'm okay..." Reenie stared as Link sat up and looked at her.

"Reenie, I'm worried about you. I heard some of the things you said. Is there something you're not telling me?" the hero asked.

Reenie bit her lip and looked down. She didn't say anything. But she didn't have to.

"She is the daughter of an evil goddess! She has been lying to you and every smasher since the day she arrived at the Smasher's tournament," Medeus cackled. He grinned, showing rows of scaly teeth and a lizard's tongue in an immense size. Reenie stood up, her arms shaking.

"I've had all I can take from you. You USED Marth and now you want to use me. Well...I won't let it happen!!" Reenie shouted, her twinblades glowing with a dark aura. Her eyes turned from pure blue to the brightest red you ever saw. It was the exact colour of blood.

Link immediately noticed something else. Black feathered wings were sprouting from her back. They looked like Pit's wings in the wrong colour. While her wings were sprouting, Reenie appeared to have shrunk a slight bit in height. She was no longer the same height as him or Zelda. Instead, she was as short as Pit. Her beautiful purple hair had turned ebony and the highlights became snakes. Small fangs slid down from her mouth and past her lips, completing her transformation. She looked so evil.

"I only have a little time left before I lose all my sanity...Pit, please take Link away from here. I'll use everything I have to finish this now," the demon angel said. When she spoke, it was no longer the same clear and soft voice it was before, but rather it was harsh and even colder. Pit stared at her.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"Because I'm not. I just ask that you believe me and get Link out of here fast. Just use the Mirror Shield with the power of light and you'll be able to escape the darkness. As for me...if I am victorious, I shall be sealed here forever...you won't have to worry about me anymore, right? My cousin?"

Pit was left speechless. But he didn't have time to react when Reenie's eyes began turning even redder and he knew she was losing her sanity fast.

"Get out of here!! Now!!" she screamed. Pit pulled out his Mirror Shield and grabbed Link's arm. Link couldn't stop staring at Reenie, however, and started to protest.

"I can't go on without seeing you again, Reenie!!"

"Link, I'm sorry...thank you for being my friend. You were the first one to ever bring me happiness...to repay you, I grant the both of you your lives. Once my eyes turn their brightest, I'll lose all control over my senses and body. Link, I...lo...ve..."

"Link, we gotta go! Look into the mirror!" Pit yelled. He forced Link's face to look into his Mirror Shield and the pair vanished with the power of Pit's light. Reenie's eyes finally lost their pupils and turned into cold, hard, bloodthirsty eyes.

Medeus actually felt afraid. He was a dark dragon, with complete control over everything in the dark. But he knew Reenie well. Reenie was more powerful then him. She was the princess of darkness, had inherited most (if not all) of Medusa's powers and was utterly capable of wrecking apart anything. Even him.

Especially him.

"Reenie...I know you're still there...can't we talk about this? Everyone wants to live, you know that? I want to live too..." Medeus's words were cut off as Reenie flew up to him. She wasn't speaking.

Instead, she let her swords do the talking.

**&**

"She risked her life to protect us...she's risking her sanity and her freedom again so we can be safe..." Pit mumbled.

"You know her, don't you?" Link asked. "She called you her cousin."

"That's because I am...first, we must find Zelda. I have so much I owe her..." Pit said. "When we find her, I promise I'll tell you everything."

"I don't think it will be hard to find her. She's right here," a cool voice said. Pit turned to see Marth, fully dressed, holding Zelda in his arms. The princess herself was fast asleep.

"Marth?!"

"I owe you both an apology...you see, the reason Medeus was able to return was because of me. The day Zelda and I became a couple, Sheeda had gotten too mad. She became jealous and we quarreled. Soon, my memories had clouded over and I had began thinking that Sheeda had left me for Roy. All my own memories were false and the dark orb was placed in my room. I never noticed it, but his evil had taken over me and I began using Zelda's love and body for his nurturing. When he was finally strong enough, and I was weakened, he escaped me and I was almost left for dead. You have quite a chokehold, Pit," Marth said.

"Sorry about that...but how did you recover?" Pit asked.

"Zelda had helped me. She was actually sealed inside the dark orb, but when the three of you had been transported to Medeus's realm, the dark orb became just glass and she broke free. She was hardly awake, but she used some of her power to keep me breathing...and when I woke up, she passed out. I've been waiting for you guys to get back ever since...but where's the other girl?" Marth asked.

Neither Link, nor Pit could find the words to speak.

"Pit, you said you'd explain everything about Reenie if you found Zelda, right? Well, she's right here," Marth said, passing Zelda into Pit's arms. "But I think you owe everyone in the household an explanation of the stranger who's been living here for the past few weeks. They're all waiting downstairs."

"Alright," Pit said. He sucked in a deep breath. "I'll tell everyone about Reenie...and me."

**&**

**Next chapter is all going to be Pit explaining Reenie's life. This chapter revealed that he's Reenie's cousin. So we now know that Pit knows what kind of life Reenie was leading until now.**

**Medeus is the dark dragon from Marth's game. According to wikipedia, he said he could come back as long as evil continues to exist in the hearts of humans. Medeus and Medusa's names also sounded similar, so I made them related.**

**Tails: STAAAAAAAAR!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!**

**WHAT, TAILS, WHAT?!**

**Tails: EGGMAN JUST GOT FATTER!!**

**O.o wtf?**

**(entire area collapses as Eggman becomes the next Godzilla)**

**OH FU-**

_**This Document shall now be terminated. **_

**NOO, I GOTTA POST IT FIRST!!**

**(click, click, click...)**

**F!!ing hax.**

**-CeleBaby20**


	13. The truth about Pit and Reenie

**Okay, there's a logical explanation here.**

**You see, my first computer lost internet connection. Zip. Zero. Da Nadadadadadadada. My dad bought me a new one, which worked so well for weeks. Then its harddrive asploded. When it did, I had chapter twelve HALF done. Now that computer is trash, and I've resorted to my old old OLD one. Unless one of the other two computers starts working again, I'm stuck using this. **

**Unfortunately, the work I had done was lost, which is a major letdown. I mean, seriously. I have to rewrite this, and I can't remember word for word what I had down. I feel really half hearted about this, so I'm sorry if this one isn't so great. I'll try to redeem it as I go along.  
**

**&**

All the smashers were gathered in the living room of the castle. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were floating above them. Although they did not have faces, every smasher knew they were confused. After all, no smasher has ever called an emergency meeting, ever. But Marth had sent the message throughout the castle. No one was to remain behind.

Pit was facing every smasher in the castle and biting his lip. It was hard to face the truth and even harder to tell everyone it was his fault Reenie was living a lie. But it was his fault for doing that. The responsibility for his younger cousin and her purpose was no one's but his.

"I'm sure a lot of you are confused as to why you're here. But I bet you're more confused as to who the girl named Reenie was," Pit started off. A murmer of agreement rushed through the smashers. "And where she is right now, or even if she's alive." Surprise washed through the smashers like a wave. "And even more so...how do I know her."

"Stop with the suspense!" Snake snapped. "Just get to the point of this meeting!!" he added. Raising his voice caused his head to throb in pain. He whimpered and Samus softly pushed his head down into her lap.

"Just let him talk..."

"Thanks, Sammy," Pit said. "Now the truth about all this is really hard to say, but I'm the only one who can tell it. Although I was running from it for so long..." his voice drifted into a mumble.

"Pit," Link called. "I still want to hear about Reenie. Just before we escaped, she confessed her feelings towards me, and I'd like to know just who exactly that girl was...or is," he said darkly.

"You're right, Link," Pit replied. "The truth about Reenie is that she's my cousin. But she's not a light angel like me. She's the daughter of the goddess of darkness...and that goddess is the sister of Palutena. My mother," Pit added.

"She's an angel?" Toon Link asked. "Then where are her wings?"

"Dark angels can withdraw their wings into their body if they want to take on a form of human. They lose their wings, but gain height. I had asked her to do that because I didn't want anyone knowing we were related."

"Why?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, she's a nice person," Lucas added. He patted his stomach. "I'll never forget how she gave up the chance to win one match because of my tummy."

"Because of who she is," Pit explained. "Dark angels have more potential power then light angels. This is cut out by darkness being repelled by light. But Reenie is Medusa's daughter. Lucas...Hinawa was killed, right? What did your brother do?"

Lucas frowned, not liking the memories that question brought. "He tried to avenge her...and ended up dying while doing it."

"Exactly," Pit said. "I killed Medusa, who was Reenie's mother. Medusa was working to destroy humanity, starting with the lands closest to Angel Land. My mother, Palutena, was worried that Reenie would start the next uprising of darkness and evil. To prevent that risk from happening, we sealed her in the Underworld with all of her mother's remaining demons. The only ones capable of removing that seal are me and Palutena. To prevent me from undoing the seal at my young age, Palutena...well, she told me that a great evil would be unleashed if I had. She told me many things about Reenie that I just assumed she was right and Reenie was pure evil."

"No way!" Peach said. "Reenie has a good heart. She's as angelic as you can be, Pit."

"Why is that?" Ike asked. "Medusa was a goddess with a twisted heart. How could Reenie be the spawn of something so evil and still be so...so..."

"Innocent?" Red supplied. "Now that you mention it, I've been wondering that too."

"I asked Palutena about that, although it wasn't the same sort of connection," Pit said. "Palutena told me that Medusa stole the seed of a male light angel and used bewitching powers to impregnate herself. She apparently did it out of jealousy towards Palutena when I was still unborn. But stealing the seed of a light angel is the same as rape. That angel had vanished from the clouds and was never seen again. His kind side must have lived on in Reenie, though...I can't imagine how, but Reenie is not the same kind of demon that Mother made her out to be."

"I think I can understand why your mother was afraid," Master Hand said. "Nonetheless...she was sealed for no reason?"

"You gotta understand, we didn't know!" Pit protested. "Most Dark Angels are evil. And through all my life, I've never seen a Dark Angel with a kind heart. Palutena didn't want anything to do with her, so we had to get rid of her somehow..."

"How long was she sealed for, Pit?" Link asked, his expression turning dark.

"...Ten years."

All the smashers gasped. Ten years in the dark? It's no wonder Reenie was so shy and timid.

Link stood up suddenly. "Pit, I don't care what you say now, but she deserves a real life. I'm going back to get her."

"Wait, no!" Pit said in shock. "You saw her just a little while ago! We can't go near her or she'll tear us apart!"

"What do you mean? And where is she?" Olimar asked.

"She's in...it looked like she was in the Underworld. The last me and Link saw of her, she had let her demon side loose to save our lives. She may not recognize us. She even said so herself: she was losing her sanity. Link..." Pit's voice drifted off when he saw his friend shake his head.

"I don't care. Tell me how to get into the Underworld, Pit. I'm going to find her."

Pit sighed. "You're risking your life for her. She might kill you without a second thought, Link."

"I still don't care. She discovered the truth. She laid down her life for the two of us. And..." Link paused, reaching into his pocket. "She found this."

"What's that?" Falco called.

"The undoctored version of Ike's phone conversation with Soren." Link turned to face Peach, who was sitting far away from Ike. "The proof he was never cheating on you and that Ike is not queer, Peach. Reenie found it in Marth's room."

"Why you pansy assed prick!" Ike yelled to Marth, drawing Ragnell. "You ruined the only good thing I ever had!!" the mercenary added, charging at Marth. Marth tried to dodge and narrowly escaped with only a piece of his cape cut off. It took Bowser, Ganondorf, Link, Pit, Snake AND Wolf to restrain Ike from committing murder right then and there.

Peach could only stare at the phone recorder that Link had dropped on the floor in his haste to stop Ike. Even though the guys were shouting and spewing curse words that young children (like Ness and Lucas) shouldn't hear, she didn't even notice them. Her thoughts and memories of that day were echoing louder then the voices of men.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!"

Lucas, Ness, Kirby, Pikachu, Nana, Popo, Toon Link and Jigglypuff covered their ears. Everyone else was either too inerested in Ike's anger or helping the children in being deaf towards naughty words. One certain pokemon crawled over to Peach and whispered, _"Remember what I said to you that day, Princess..."_

"That's right...the roses have eyes..." Peach picked up the recorder and stood up. She walked over in front of Ike and looked at him in the eye. Ike stopped struggling against Bowser and Snake and his eyes filled with sorrow. His beast was tamed. He began hyperventilating and coughing from his overreaction and struggle.

"Peach..."

"Ike, take it easy. Too much anger will get the best of you. Just take deep, easy breaths...and come with me. I think we should talk in private."

It was common knowledge that no one but Peach could calm Ike's anger down. Everyone held their breath and exhaled with relief when Ike finally calmed down. Ganondorf released his shoulders, Bowser, Pit, Snake and Wolf released his arms and Link stopped pushing him away. Ike sheathed his sword in its scabbard, Peach took his hand and led him away from the living room.

Once they were out of sight, Snake smiled a little. "That was way too close..."

"You're telling me?" Wolf said, showing his claws. Ragnell had apparently cut a few of them short. "It's going to take me weeks to regrow these back..."

"Be lucky that's all you lost. If he was any angrier, he would have taken off your tail," Fox called. Falco snickered and Wolf flashed him the finger.

"But why'd you stop him?" Samus asked. "He was guilty of it, and that's obvious if that recorder was in his room."

"I can explain that..." Marth said. "But I think that Pit and Link had better leave, if they hope to find the angel girl." He turned to face the hero and the angel. "You're losing precious time. Medeus is a fierce beast. If you hurry, you may be able to stop him completely and save Reenie's sanity."

"Thanks, Marth..." Link said quietly.

"And take this..." Marth handed them Falchion. "It's the only sword in existence that can really defeat Medeus. Reenie's probably got him on the verge of death. This sword can deliver the final blow."

"Thank you, Marth," Pit said, taking the sword. "You're not so bad after all..."

Marth gave a small smile.

"Let's go, Pit. I'm tired of waiting. Let's go rescue Reenie," Link said, his eyes taking on a hardened look of determination.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**We're nearing the end of this! (sniff) This truly is my favourite story ever. **

**I'm thinking of a sequel already, but I better get this done first. But what do you think? A sequel? Lemme know what you think of that idea.**

**Also, there's a reference to another story here. **_**Roses have Eyes, **_**a spin off oneshot of this exact story, written by Regii! READ IT, READ IT, READ IT, READ IT, READ IT, READ IT!!**

**02ybaBeleC**


	14. Could you love me?

**Major thanks to everyone for waiting so patiently. Another thanks goes to Me-chan for helping me improve Reenie. I'll try to draw away from any traits of Mary-Sues, but if I fail epically, it's no one's fault but mine.**

**Actually, I might rewrite some chapters anyway. Looking back on some areas, I realized some of it is a bit sloppy and could use a bit of improvement. It's not just how I brought in Reenie, it's a few things overall. Some of the chapters, I have to admit, I really rushed through. (Most of the chapters I wrote was in school with only 75 minutes to type. I need much more time then that. It was harder to write them at home because I didn't have an internet connection.)**

**If a chapter is edited, I will state so, and also give an index over which chapters were rewritten at the end of the story.**

**(grabs a pop tart and coffee) Until then, I'll stop leaving you hanging and get to work on revealing what happened to Reenie.**

_**&-&-&-&**_

Blood bath. That was the only way to describe the dark angel's appearance. Not an inch of her body wasn't covered in the dark dragon's blood. Medeus himself was covered in the deepest and deadliest of gashes seen to anyone. Dispite this, Reenie was losing her battle. Her sanity was slowly coming back, but at the cost of her power. And without the divine blade forged to slain Medeus, she would never win.

"Damn you to hell..." the dark princess muttered.

"I suffer, but I'll never die...I'm everywhere, Reenie. Just remember that," Medeus hissed.

"If you're there, so be it. I will be everywhere to defeat you again and again," Reenie said, wiping the dragon's blood out of her face. She coughed and vomited the contents of her stomach. The smell of blood was way too much. She was so dizzy and tired...she just wanted to...

"Don't fall asleep!"

"Huh?" Reenie's head snapped up at the new voice. Medeus was also surprised. What had made the angel boy and the other one return? Surely it wasn't for the worthless angel girl?

"Pit?" Reenie weakly asked.

"Look, it's not that I'm necessarily back for you," Pit explained. "I don't fully trust you. But Link wanted to bring you back. Plus, we have to defeat Medeus."

Link was the one holding Falchion. He darted forward and thrust the divine blade into Medeus's head. As the dark dragon lay dying again, the Hero of Twilight turned to face Reenie. His eyes widened at the amount of blood the girl was covered in and he gagged at the stench.

"Don't look at me," Reenie said, turning away. "Just leave me here. I'll never be able to get along with my own cousin, right? How can I even think about getting along with those people?"

"Reenie..." Link whispered.

"I can't go back like this. I'm covered in blood. Just let me rot here."

"What about the freedom I promised you?" Pit asked. "You earned it. You did what I asked...Reenie Blackwing. Or should I call you Star Icarus?"

"Don't call me that." Reenie was trying to shake the blood off her arms and hair. "That name was the one my mother gave me, and I want nothing to do with it. I never want anything to do with that woman ever again. As for the freedom, why do you care? I was just a tool for you. You have your girlfriend back. The ice prince is freed as well. I already know you were planning on sealing me back in the Underworld as soon as everything was back to normal."

Pit paled and Link glared daggers at him. "How...did you know?"

"Didn't Palutena tell you I can read the future? I read it when I was released. It's how I stopped Master Hand from declaring bankrupt on the tournament. I read it again a few days later, to help me figure out my job. I read the future, where you were sealing me into the Underworld. You don't trust me, never did and never will. You just wanted to use me and my future reading powers to solve what went wrong. Well now that's done, why the hell are you still here?" Reenie hissed, her eyes still slightly red from the transformation earlier.

"That would be my doing, Reenie." This time it was Link who spoke. "You don't deserve this sort of life. You deserve a real chance at living. And I want to offer it to you."

Reenie trembled. "I can't go anywhere like this," she repeated.

"I'll take you to my room and we'll get you cleaned up. Zelda will be waking up soon, and I know she'll want to see you. Peach and Ike will want to thank you as well for saving their relationship. You made a few friends in the tournament, Reenie. Don't you want to stay with them?" Link asked.

"I...but where will I go after the tournament is done?" Reenie asked. "I have no home, no where to go to."

"You can come to Hyrule with me. I have more then enough room in my house, and the village would love to welcome any new habitants," Link replied. He walked over to Reenie and extended his hand. Reenie hesitated, not used to kindness.

"Could you love someone as undesirable as me?" she whispered.

"I'd like to get to know you first. Please..." Link answered.

"At least I won't have to show you to Mother..." Pit muttered. Link shot him a glare and Reenie pursed her lips.

"Of course you wouldn't. I'm not going anywhere near that woman anyway," the dark angel said. "I don't want to go to heaven. I'd much rather have this..." with those words past her lips, Reenie took Link's hand. She faced Link with determination. "Show me happiness."

"I will." Link pulled the thin girl into a hug, not caring about the blood. "Pit, grab Falchion. Let's get out of here. I never want to see this place again."

"You and me both, brother," Pit said, yanking the sword out of Medeus's noggin.

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Here, drink this," Peach said, handing a glass of water to Ike.

"Thanks," Ike said hoarsely. His throat was scratchy from the events earlier. He slowly drank the water down, swishing the coldness around in his mouth before he swallowed. Before he could even speak, Peach picked up the recorded phone conversation and pressed play.

_Shut up! You wouldn't have the BALLS to do that!_

_Are you kidding me? I have more balls then you do. And I got the bod to match!_

_Oh sure. You got about as nice an ass as a dark dragon._

_Woo, I have a big butt!_ _I like big butts and I cannot lie…_

"Boys will be boys, right?" Peach asked with a tiny smile.

"Soren and I like to joke around..." Ike whispered.

Peach nodded. "I know," she said, turning the recorder off. "This sounds different from the thing in the Cafeteria. It sounds more like you."

Ike didn't speak. Instead, he just turned away. Peach pursed her lips together and went to sit next to him.

"Ike, I don't want to fight about this. Please look at me. Please..." the princess whispered.

"Peach...listen to me. I've never been an emotional man. I'm not used to crying or a break down. I've never let anything bother me. When my mother died, I couldn't even cry. I just held Mist in my arms so she could let out all her tears..."

"Ike, you're not making any sense," Peach said.

"Maybe this will, then..." Ike turned around and Peach uttered a small gasp. The mercenary's eyes were shimmering and moist. "Now do you understand?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Peach swallowed. "Y-yes...I do..." she said, her voice cracking. She was not used to seeing a man...especially Ike...cry.

Ike wiped one of his eyes. "Peach, losing you to a fake conversation was the worst time of my life. Never mind the Black Knight, Ashnard or anything else I've ever had to fight...and never mind the names I kept getting called. Losing you almost killed me."

"Ike, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Peach flung herself into his arms. "I'm sorry I called you a fag! I wasn't thinking right! I..."

"Peach, it's...okay..." Ike's arms closed around the princess and there was no sound between them except Peach's sobbing and the steady pound of their heartbeat. No one was there to hear them, since they were in Peach's room with the door locked. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity but had only lasted for about five minutes. When they pulled away, Ike reached into his pocket.

"Peach, that day in the Cafeteria was the day I wanted to do something I had wanted to do for a long time. After we finished eating, I was planning on asking you to come walk with me and we would have watched the sunset together. But that piece of crap conversation had almost changed everything...but I still kept this."

He pulled out a small ring box. Peach's clear blue eyes widened as Ike slipped off the bed and got down on one knee. The box was opened, revealing a gorgeous diamond that was surrounded by sapphires and garnets.

"Peach, will you marry me?"

The Mushroom Princess's gloom had lifted into a face of pure happiness. "Ike...yes, of course!! Of course I'll marry you!!" she cried. Ike slipped the ring on her left ring finger and smiled.

"Then we are officially engaged. From now on, nothing is going to separate us, Peach."

The blunette pulled his future bride into an embrace and Peach buried her face into his chest. Ike smirked and raised Peach's head gently with one hand. The kiss that followed lifted the newly engaged couple into a trance where only the other existed in the world.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Midnight is going to be so happy over that. x3 **

**I was VERY stuck on Peach and Ike's make up conversation, but I finally pulled through. I remember the day I was affected by the dread block (writer's block), I was talking to Midnight. She tried to help me, buuuuuuut...well, I had to go to bed. (shifty eyes)**

**So that last bit is for you, Mids. X3**

**A special mention to Sonic Phantom for being my newest collaborator. He and I are working on a story called **_**Working for a Heart, **_**which is a cute SonicxZelda short story that also features Reenie. **

**A quick note: The engagement ring is suppose to be surrounded by blue and pink, the colours for Ike and Peach respectively. I know for sure sapphires are blue, but I question if garnets are pink. I think they're a form of purple, but I can't be completely sure. If anyone knows the proper name for a pink gemstone, let me know and I'll edit this chapter and give the proper credit to whoever helps me. :3**

**-CeleBaby20**


	15. Ease my Pain

**LOOK AT ME, I CAN FLY!! (zooms past)**

**Zelda: HEY, DORKWAD, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. WE GOT SHIT TO DO. (shoots with a light arrow)**

**Owowowowowowowowowowow...x.x**

**Reenie: Good job, you just killed the author. Now what are we suppose to do?**

**Pit: Let's write our own fanfiction!! With me! And Zelda! And chocolate!!**

**...I'm still alive...**

**Pit: And clouds! And all the angels at Skyworld!! And Zelda will be the queen!**

**I'm still alive, you Cloud Knocker...**

**NOTE: I know I said I would do a Reenie and Link lemon, but Me-Chan's review made me realize that would be rushing their relationship. I mean...come on. You meet a girl, do you want to have sex with her in the same week? That's Mary Sueish. I'll develop Link and Reenie's relationship in the sequel. (No lemons, though. I want the sequel to be more action and adventure then romantic.)**

_**&-&-&-&**_

Night time had finally fallen over the entire castle. Most of the young smashers had gone to bed. Toon Link had said he could go sleep in Popo and Ness's room if Reenie and Link wanted privacy. Link accepted it and led Reenie away. Both were still covered in blood, although the blood on Reenie was beginning to dry. When they reached Link's bathroom, the angel hesitated.

"My clothes..."

"Yeah, you'll have to take them off," Link said grimly. "If you're worried about me doing anything to you...I guess I can only promise you that I won't. I only want to help you get clean."

"And you?" Reenie asked.

"I need to get these clothes cleaned up. But that's all for me. Can you clean yourself?" Link asked.

"Yeah...of course..." Reenie nodded. "Link?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it." With that, Link turned around and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him and allowing Reenie to collect her thoughts. She turned on the water and let it flow, while removing her ripped top and her tattered pants and sandals. She grimaced. "These are the only clothes I have...well, for now, I'll just clean myself." She lowered herself in the warm bath and sighed. The dried blood began pulling off her in pieces.

Outside, Link pulled off his dirty tunic and gauntlets. He changed out of his tights and pulled on a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt. Without a second thought, he threw his clothes into the hamper that led somewhere below to the laundry room.

"I hate laundry..." the hero muttered.

But since there was no use feeling sorry for himself for it, he just grabbed a soda and sat down for a rest. He needed to gather his thoughts together.

First of all, how did Reenie fall in love with him so fast? How, exactly, did she spend her past? She was one of the type of people that would be labeled as 'emo'.

The girl was one utter mystery.

_**&-&-&-&**_

_"Something feels cold..."_

Something cold and damp rubbed against her forehead. It was shocking, but welcoming at the same time. The coldness was a refreshment she hadn't felt in a while.

_"Voices...I hear voices...they sound so close..."_

She struggled to open her eyes, but the blinding light directly above her made her wince. She slammed her eyes shut again, hoping that she didn't hurt her eyesight.

_"Someone is holding my hand..."_

Indeed, she could feel someone's hand stroking her own hand. That someone was shaking. Were those...sobs she heard?

_"So familiar...the hand feels so familiar...and...warm..."_

"Mmmmm...uhnnnnn..."

"Zelda?"

"Unnnn..."

"She's awake! Doctor Mario, she's waking up!"

"Turn...off...the lights..."

"Zelda...shhh...everything's alright now...you're safe..."

_"That voice...I know that voice...he stayed with me...when...I was sick..."_

"Pit?"

The lights above her dimmed. She slowly opened her eyes again, the clear ice orbs adjusting quickly to the low light. Above her, she could see those chocolate brown locks and the laurel wreath resting in them. Two wings stretched up just behind them. She lowered her eyesight again, and her heart soared.

"Pit...oh Nayru in heaven, thank you..."

"Zelda..." she felt Pit's arms encircle her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry..."

"How did I get here?" Zelda wondered, returning the hug.

"Marth brought you back. Link and I...and that girl...it was after we were dragged down into the darkness."

"Marth...? You mean..."

"Possession, Zelda. It was a dark dragon that had been using him...all through your relationship with him..."

"I see..." Zelda settled back into the hospital bed. She could now see clearly where she was. The hospital wing wasn't much different under a slight cover of darkness then it was in light. The princess blinked some more to adjust her eyesight. Pit's hand never left her own.

"Zelda...about what I said when you tried to talk to me...I'm sorry. I misunderstood everything."

Zelda looked away. Pit bit his lower lip. "I know you may never forgive me for it, but I want you to know something very important, Zelda. I love you, always have and always will."

"Even when you were yelling at me?" Zelda whispered.

Pit had nothing to say to that.

"You hurt me a lot that day, Pit. Why?"

"I...I was confused. The night before, I heard you and Peach talking about someone being perverted and kicking him while he was down. I thought you were talking about me," Pit explained.

"What about the rumors about me hitting Kirby? I overheard you talking to Metaknight that day," Zelda asked coldly. She sat up and glared at the angel.

"I wasn't in there, but Metaknight was in the cafeteria the day a look-alike of you burst in and hit Kirby. The look-alike was a clone of you, meant to make you look bad. The dragon wanted to cut all the ties off you, including friends and me, and make you look bad. Metaknight thought it really was you and...wait, you were there?" Pit asked, shock etched on his face.

"I wanted to look for Metaknight, so I could speak to him about you. I wanted to see if he could help me talk to you. But I heard him talking to someone else, and I didn't want to interrupt, so I hid myself behind the door. I heard everything you were saying about me," Zelda answered. She didn't dare look into Pit's face. It hurt way too much.

It started to hurt even more as Pit wrapped his arms and wings around her. His face was buried in the back of her neck. A sigh escaped the princess's lips. She didn't want to feel good, but when have feelings ever listened to her?

"This is now. This is what I want to get through to you. You're not the fake I had seen. You're real. And I want to undo all the pain I had ever inflicted on you. Please, Zelda...tell me what I have to do to make you love me again."

Zelda closed her eyes. She didn't know what to say. Pit continued to hold her, almost afraid of letting her go.

"Zelda, I never want to leave you again. I don't want you leaving me, either. Please Zelda..."

"I guess I can't deny my feelings," Zelda sighed. "Pit, when I heard you and Metaknight talking, I thought I could never hate someone so much. I thought you did it because you hated me too."

"The truth is, I couldn't. I was scared for you, but also for myself. That imposter clone was acting strange, and I was worried it would try something against me. Zelda..." Pit's voice hesitated.

"Hm?"

"I...I want to make something I have never made before in my life. I want to make you an angel's promise."

"An angel's promise?" Zelda asked, turning to look at him.

"Exactly. Zelda...an angel's promise is an unshakable vow an angel makes when they want to swear their unwavering love and loyalty to someone. By making this type of promise to you, I am giving myself to you. I want to stand with you everyday, and hold you every night. This promise will seal our bond together and will ensure we never stay apart. There's one small catch..."

Zelda was silent, waiting for Pit to continue.

"In order for me to give myself to you, you will have to give yourself to me, too," Pit said, looking into her eyes.

"...How do I do that?" Zelda asked.

"You have to let me get inside you."

Zelda flushed. "You mean..._have sex..._"

Pit nodded, blushing furiously. "Letting me inside of you will allow the promise to join us together. If you can't do this now..." he was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips.

"I'll do this now," Zelda said. "Pit...I love you. Please make me forget all this happened and love me too."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Pit: And everyone will worship me! HAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Oh knock it off, Cupid. It's done.**

**Pit: WHAT??**

**Reenie: ...Dumbass...**

**Who are you gonna blame for this cliffie? None other then Midnight Crystal Sage!! HAHAHA!! TOLDS YA, MIDS, YOU'RE TO BLAME!! XD**

**Link: O rly nao? (takes out the Master Sword)**

**Uh oh...Mids, RUN!!**


	16. The Angel's Bliss, the Devil's Kill

**This is it.**

**It's the final chapter.**

**Hope you lemon lovers prepared yourselves. :) It's going to be a slow and very sweet lemon.**

**And, as an added bonus, I have a trailer for the eagerly awaiting sequel at the end. (Mids, please dun kill me for stealing your trailer idea. ;-; )**

**By the way, the sequel has a soundtrack. It's got my own personal music tastes and themes for four main characters. It will be made for download in the very near future. (smiles happily)**

_**&-&-&-&**_

Pit picked Zelda up gently. He smiled at the princess he was holding bridal style. "Do you remember the day you had wanted to sleep in the same bed as I? Tonight I want to give you the real feelings of being loved, of being pleasured slowly."

Zelda snuggled into his robe and sighed. "I've never been used to being loved slowly. Only roughly."

Pit kissed her forehead and flew out of the hospital wing. "No more of that. I won't do that to you, ever."

"I know."

Pit picked up speed and arrived to his room. The angel put Zelda down quickly and opened the door to lead her inside. He could feel Zelda's nervousness pulsing off her, but he felt equally nervous.

He had never been with a woman before.

Zelda herself felt like a scared virgin again. She wasn't sure why; it wasn't like she wasn't with a man before. She knew all about what they would do and say.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should have never accepted the angel's promise. Maybe letting Pit sweet talk her was the worst idea ever...

_Or maybe you're just deluding yourself to your fears. Why throw away the best thing that's happened to you? Why hurt the one person who truly cares for you the most?_

_Stay with him. Not only for him, but for you. You will never find someone who cares about you more then he does._

Her nervousness suddenly vanished. A soothing aura suddenly replaced her older one and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Pit must have sensed the same aura, or felt her relaxation, because his heartbeat steadied and he felt calmer.

The angel slowly closed the door. Zelda began to disrobe, pulling her hair binds out and letting her long hair flow like a cascade of golden brown waters down her back. The hair shimmered in the dim light, reflecting like water. Pit's mouth grew dry at the sight and he almost forgot to start taking off his own clothing.

Zelda slowly moved to her dress next. She pulled off her gloves and boots and reached back to undo her dress bindings. The shoulder armor fell off her body and clattered to the floor with nary a sound on the plush carpet. Pit pulled off his white robe, revealing his blue body suit with a zipper in the back. He kicked off his sandals and reached back to pull the zipper down. Zelda gave a small smile. "Let me help you with that..."

"Thanks. It's such a pain to do and undo everyday," Pit commented, turning around. Zelda drew the zipper down slowly, marveling his strong looking back. She nearly froze again, seeing Pit not wearing any boxers underneath. The angel removed the bodysuit, standing fully nude in front of the princess. He stepped forward and enveloped Zelda in a heated kiss, letting his wings span out and wrap around them. He reached back to help undo Zelda's dress and pull it off slowly and sweetly. Left only in a strapless bra and her lace underwear, the princess sighed and let out a small moan as Pit began circling his tongue around her mouth.

"Gods, how I've missed the sweetness of your kiss..." the angel whispered into her ear after he pulled away. The princess shivered in response. Pit took the initiative to trace kisses down from her ear to her jugular. Zelda moaned as Pit nibbled on it and began to suck on her neck. She reached back to undo the bra clip and held it loosely in front of her. Pit paused and stared in amazement. He could feel the blood rush from his face and build pressure in his manhood. He slowly reached up and pulled it off her, letting it fall to the floor among her dress and shoulder armor.

"You're so beautiful."

"So are you," Zelda replied, and she really meant it. She slid down in the bed and motioned for Pit to come with her. Her legs already began to feel warmer and her thighs already sported signs of her arousal. Pit climbed into the bed right next to her and nuzzled into her breasts. He felt so safe, like nothing had happened at all.

"Mmmm..." Zelda moaned out. Pit smirked slightly and kissed both nipples until they were hard and peaked.

"You like that?"

"Yes...I...I like it very much..."

"But we only just started, princess..." Pit teased slightly. He lowered his head again to let his tongue savor the softness of the left nipple, while his hand twirled and played with the right one. Zelda's moans grew louder and the scent of her arousal grew stronger. Pit switched places with his hand and sucked on the right nipple while he played with the wet left one. Zelda arched her back up, allowing Pit to get much more into his mouth. Her moans filled his ears, an intoxicating pleasure mixed with the suffocation of softness in his mouth.

When he thought neither of them could take it anymore, he released the nipple from his mouth. Zelda slowly fell back on the bed, breathing softly. "You really are from heaven..."

Pit pried her legs apart and stroked her inner thighs, earning him shudders from his lover. "You're so warm...and so wet..." he whispered. He moved his fingers closer, unsure of what exactly to do. Instinct kicked in and he moved his fingers in rubbing motions closer to Zelda's personal spot. He captured some of the arousing juices in his fingers and pulled back to taste it. "So sweet..."

Zelda didn't hear him. She was far too lost in pleasure. Pit seized the opportunity to please her even more, continuing to rub and caress that sensitive spot until Zelda began whimpering.

"What is it?"

"I...don't think I can...wait anymore...please Pit...take me..."

Pit smiled. "The princess has spoken..." With a groan, he shifted positions so Zelda was looking up at him and he was poised, ready to go in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Zelda said, blowing him a kiss. Pit blushed and steadied himself. Slowly, he inserted himself into the princess, feeling the heat wrap around him. He gasped and Zelda moaned happily. Her arousal had created an easy entrance for him, and he began pulling out and in quickly. Zelda's hips moved in rhythm with the angel's movements which created waves of pleasure rocking back and forth in their bodies. Pit began moving faster and Zelda was so intent on keeping him close, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Pit looked up at Zelda, his eyes glowing with a slight dark blue shine. "I love you," he whispered one last time before he climaxed, filling her with his seed.

Zelda had sex before, so she wasn't a stranger to these feelings. But as soon as she felt Pit release into her, she suddenly felt warm all over. It was different...in the sense of how she felt towards Pit. He suddenly felt so much closer to her then before. It was as if they had created an spiritual bond, as well as a emotional one.

_"Oh right...the angel's promise...that must be it."_

The princess shuddered one last time before whispering her love back to Pit and slowly falling into the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Reenie had finished washing herself up and wrapped herself tightly in a snug towel. It had taken a long time to wash every speck of blood off her, but it was worth the effort. She had never felt so clean before in her life. It was refreshing.

The half angel stepped out of the bathroom, only to meet eyes with Link and Master Hand. Reenie flushed with embarrassment and looked away. Link, also embarrassed, quickly handed her a bundle of clothes that Peach had provided. "Here. You can change in the bathroom."

"Thank you," Reenie replied.

"Link, I need to speak to you in my office. Would you mind stepping out with me?" Master Hand asked.

"Of course, sir," Link replied. He and Master Hand left the room and closed the door, leaving Reenie by herself. She unwrapped the towel and unfolded the clothes Peach gave her: a pink tank top with a built in bra ("Good thing too..." Reenie thought.), sweatpants and undergarments. She quickly clothed herself, but still felt cold. Looking around the room, she eyed a green sweater that was hanging on the closet door.

"It probably belongs to Link," Reenie mused. "I hope he won't mind..." she added, taking the sweater down and putting it on her. A snug fit and she felt much better.

Suddenly, the window behind her crashed. Reenie jerked around and gave a gasp. Right before her was one of her people...a man about as tall as Snake was, wearing a lab coat and had black wings stretching from his back. He glared at the girl with utmost loathing.

"W-W-Who are you?!" Reenie stammered. "How did you get to the middle grounds?!"

"That's none of your business, you worthless excuse for a princess," the man snarled. He drew a bow at her and readied an arrow. "What is of concern is your presence...and your lack of a future. Soon...very soon...you'll be swimming in the River Styx with my dear queen...what a pity she's gone..."

"How dare you!" Reenie spat. She looked around for her weapons and uttered a small whoop when she saw them on the dresser. She lunged for them, grabbing her twin guns and preparing to shoot...but froze.

The man looked at her with a satisfied smirk. "It will kill you. Once you are dead, the Underworld will finally look to the seven generals for leadership...and we will rage war again on Palutena and her wretched son for killing our goddess. Alas, a dead princess doesn't need to know...not where you're going."

Reenie coughed. The arrow was sticking out of her chest and blood was making a dark pool across the clothes she wore. It dripped down her body and fell on the floor, making an utter mess. She didn't even see him shoot it.

The mysterious man smiled wider, seeing the blood flow. "Watching you die, princess Reenie, will be so pleasurable. After your death, I might as well repay the favor...Prince Pit is here too, isn't he?"

"N-No..." Reenie grimaced. "He...returned home..." she lied.

"Oh? How disappointing...oh well. We'll get him when the time comes..." the man shrugged. "I'd love to stay and watch you die, but I've got big plans to take care of...have fun swimming in the River Styx!" With that said, the man turned back to the window and flew out.

Reenie began gasping for more air. She tried to pull out the arrow, but it had sunk so deep into her chest that it wouldn't budge. More blood began pouring down and she was growing dizzy. She had only one option: pull the arrow out with extreme force and hope to Palutena she didn't die.

The princess gritted her teeth and took hold of the arrow in both hands. She began twisting it, ignoring the screaming pain screaming in her chest, and pulling it violently. It took a few seconds, but she finally got it out of her body. However, the blood didn't stop flowing.

_"The man might return..." _Reenie thought with horror. _"If he comes back and sees I'm not dead..." _without any further thoughts, she pushed herself towards the window.

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Epilogue_

_It was a major shock for Link to return to his room and see blood and broken glass all over the floor. He had shouted in panic, bringing several smashers to his room. Snake and Samus questioned him, asking who was with him. Link had started Reenie was with him, but he had to leave her to speak with Master Hand. Snake investigated the amount of blood and shook his head._

_"This amount is too huge, Link. There's no question about it: she's dead."_

_"But..." Samus said, after searching the room. "Her body is missing. All we found is this." She held up a single arrow. "This isn't one of yours...it's black and it's shaped a bit differently..."_

_"Is she...how can she be dead?" Link said with gritted teeth. "If she's missing, maybe she's alive!"_

_"Too much blood loss...my theory is that her assassin may have taken her with him to finish the job or dispose of her body. Maybe the arrow left behind is some sort of warning..." Snake said gruffly. He lit up a cigarette. "Even if she managed to escape, she wouldn't get very far with a wound that's making her lose blood rapidly. I'm sorry, Link."_

_Link sat down on his bed, trying to get it all together. He still couldn't believe that turning his back for a few minutes had turned into a huge jeaporady for Reenie's life. Samus and Snake, finished with their job, had left Link to piece his thoughts together. _

_He didn't know Reenie's full story...no one did, not even Pit. Link was determined to find out who would want to kill someone that heaven found "useless" to them._

_And...if by some small chance she was actually alive..._

_He would make her tell him._

_**&-&-&-&**_

**OH.**

**MY.**

**GOD.**

**IT'S FINISHED.**

**Damn, I suck. I left everyone hanging for a full month now. Yet you people still put up with me. I am so not worthy. D: (cries) THANK YOU ALL, FOR PUTTING UP WITH SOMEONE WHO LEAVES YOU ALL HANGING LIKE ME. ;-;**

**Okay. Now that this is finally done, I can get started on Otherworldly Infection. I'm still uber excited about it. ;D **

**Don't ask who Reenie's killer was. You'll know one day.**

**Here's your trailer.**

_The tournament has ended..._

_**"See you all in the next tournament!!"**_

_And everyone has gone home._

_**"What a beautiful place...thanks for bringing me with you."**_

_But in the blink of an eye..._

_**"Did you hear something?"**_

_...peace can turn into horror._

_**"What IS that thing?!"**_

_**"Get away!! Noooo!!"**_

_A deadly virus is slowly spreading..._

_**"Someone had better explain to me why this place is stained in blood."**_

_...and demons are mercilessly devouring..._

_**"Stop it! Don't do this!! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!"**_

_...demons who were once old friends._

_**"Come on, don't do this. You remember me, don't you? I'M YOUR FRIEND!!"**_

_But zombies are the least of their worries._

_**"We're in big trouble...a six foot monster was spotted on the edges of Hyrule, and it looks NASTY..."**_

_With an insane antagonist laughing behind the scenes..._

_**"Soon, my beloved queen, you will be with us again..."**_

_The smashers are going to have to fight tooth and nail, bullet with sword, just to stay alive._

_**"I've never used a gun in my life! There's NO WAY I'm touching that!!"**_

_**"You don't have a choice...it's either shoot or die. If I were you, I'd choose shoot. Life is more important then honor."**_

_An old friend holds the answers..._

_**"I hope...she's still alive. She knows what's going on. That much, I'm positive of."**_

_CeleBaby20 proudly presents..._

_**"Let's kill this son of a bitch! For everyone who's died! For all our friends and family! LET'S FIGHT!!"**_

_**Otherworldly Infection**_


End file.
